


Angel In The Dirt, Book Two: Heal Me

by debwood1999



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Content, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwood1999/pseuds/debwood1999
Summary: Inspired and based on the one-shots from theytalktome on FFDN, featuring Jay (Christian) and Luke. When Bray goes too far in disciplining Jay, Luke is forced to face reality. Does he love a man who's broken beyond repair enough to try and fix him? Book Two of the Angel In The Dirt series!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wyatt One Shot Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291123) by theytalktome. 



**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: This is Book Two of my** _**Angel In The Dirt** _ **series, featuring Jay (Christian) and the Wyatts. I had toyed with the idea of making** _**Angel** _ **a big story, but then I thought it would be more challenging to divide this into individual books told from different points-of-view. Book One was from Jay's perspective. Book Two will be from Luke's perspective.**

**Starting Chapter Two, this will be told in flashback format. Thought it would be easier for the readers to follow this story as a flashback, as opposed to bouncing back and forth between past and present.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Not mine (except for Anna and the Pollard family as I envision them). This series is inspired by and based on the Jay/Luke one shot series by theytalktome on FFDN, AKA valiumforaviper on DeviantArt. C** **oncepts are used with permission from the author/artist. Promos, sermons, etc. are courtesy of cagematch dot net, and other sources that I'll be happy to cite if necessary.**

**A _ngel In The Dirt, Book Two: Heal Me  
By Debwood-1999_**

_**Chapter One** _

" _I won't give up on you; even if I have to knock all the doors around the world to find you."_  
― _M.F. Moonzajer_

_(LUKE POV)_

_From the moment I first lay my eyes on Jay Reso, I knew he was perfect. He was tall, gangly, with long spindly legs that reminded one of a praying mantis. He had a sharply featured face and what looked like a perpetual smirk on his lips. His blonde hair always looked like it needed a good comb through, and the sparkle in his blue eyes made him look like he was always up to some mischief._

_Yeah, maybe the individual parts weren't entirely attractive...but put them all together, and you have something beautiful and special._

_Yeah, Jay was perfect all right. But I'd later learn that his perfect exterior hid some dark secrets. Jealousy. Anger. Pain. Resentment. Depression. Hopelessness. The world had beaten him down over the years, leaving him desperate and suicidal._

_Jay's career in the WWE had stagnated, which pulled him away from the people he'd been friends with for years. It was only when Bray and Erick and I took him in that he finally faced—kicking and screaming at first-his jealousy and anger and depression. Of course Bray's methods were brutal and unconventional, but they worked. When it was all over, Jay finally saw the light._

_Bray had his own reasons for wanting Jay as well. His in-ring skills and experience would help us compete and dominate the WWE. Out of the ring, Bray thought that he could help spread the Word, not just to the other WWE Superstars, but to everyone else. On a good day, Bray knew that Jay could attract people to him like iron filings to a magnet. If he could draw people to him like that in the WWE, imagine what he could do outside the ring to spread Bray's message! So, we made the decision. Jay had to become part of the Wyatt Family for things to fall into place._

_But before any of that could happen, we had to save Jay from himself._

_Long story short...we did. If we hadn't taken Jay from the arena in Baltimore last July, I'd be writing a whole different story._

_Jay's story was all about being broken down._

_My story is about how I helped put him back together._

_(END LUKE POV)_

~~~ANGEL~~~

"He moved the bed right up against the wall of your bedroom," Anna said bluntly, as she picked up her coffee cup.

"How could you tell?" Luke snorted, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "You can sleep through a hurricane."

"Heard it last night. I was still up reading." Anna took a sip out of her cup. "You know I can't go to bed right after I come home from work. Anyway, I heard him rush down the hall to the bathroom I guess, and then he went back to your room. Next thing I know, I hear something being dragged across the floor. Then it was quiet for a while, until you guys came home." She paused. "And speaking of coming home, I guess you all found the chicken salad I left for you. I was hoping there'd be an off-chance that there'd be some left for me to take to work tonight."

"Next time, make a bigger batch," Luke fired back, a sparkle in his eyes. "You know how much we all eat. And with Jay here permanently, you'll need to _really_ step it up."

"These are the times that I'm glad I was a short-order cook," Anna said, picking her spoon up and digging into her breakfast.

She and Luke sat at the kitchen table, eating hot cereal with cream and brown sugar and cinnamon, and drinking hot coffee strong enough to take rust off a nail. It was going to be a rather busy day for Anna; she was taking Bina to the Laundromat over in Crowley to help wash everyone's clothes, and then the two of them would go grocery shopping. After that, the two of them, along with Jay (who was still asleep at the moment), would start planning the compound's vegetable garden. Jimmy and Frank had already headed off to school. Roselle and Violet were at their respective jobs, and Erick, Luke and Bray were going to rest and enjoy their brief time off before heading back out onto the road.

"So how's Bina?" Luke asked, spooning up the last few bits of cereal out of his bowl. "She still thinks everyone's an angel?"

Anna giggled. "Of course. I'd think something was wrong with her if she _didn't._ Try convincing her that Jay's not a real live angel," she continued, as Luke chuckled in amusement. "Jay said she was gushing after he held her hand in Walmart on the way back here."

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their breakfast. Finally, Anna rose from her chair and took her spoon and bowl over to the sink to wash. "So," she ventured cautiously. "How did you and Jay meet exactly? Jay gave me a rather cryptic answer yesterday. I mean no offense, but you don't seem like his type."

"Your sister didn't seem like Bray's type, and she married him anyhow."

"Touché," Anna admitted, as she washed her dishes and set them on the dish rack to dry. "That's a very good point. But back to my question. How'd you and Jay meet? He gave me an odd answer about it being complicated. And rather than shut me up, it's made me more curious. Maybe I can get a few answers from you. Maybe not."

"Well..." Luke pondered for a moment. "Let's just say that underneath the smiling exterior lies a broken heart and a few dark secrets. If I hadn't encountered Jay when I did...well, it _is_ complicated. And maybe it's best that you don't try to pry anything out of him right now. If he wants to tell you the story, let him make the first move. If he's comfortable, he'll tell you..."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Not much, but I'm not complaining. BTW, I asked theytalktome in a chat conversation where she got the inspiration for her one-shots. Apparently, she likes the idea of pairing a big, dark, strapping guy with a leggy blonde, and Luke and Jay/Christian fit the bill, especially after his match against Kane on Monday Night Raw on 7/8/13, when the Wyatts pounced on Kane.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	2. Chapter Two

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: The flashback is going to start now. Not much to say concerning that.**

**DISCLAIMERS: See Chapter One.**

**_Chapter Two_ **

" _The best relationships in our lives are the best not because they have been the happiest ones, they are that way because they have stayed strong through the most tormentful of storms."_  
― _Pandora Poikilos, Excuse Me, My Brains Have Stepped Out_

_"As my sufferings mounted I soon realized that there were two ways in which I could respond to my situation - either to react with bitterness or seek to transform the suffering into a creative force. I decided to follow the latter course."_  
_― Martin Luther King Jr._

" _...when you are sick, you should not seek to doctors and the wisdom of the world, but rather you should exercise faith in me and minister one to another, and with wisdom use herbs and fruit and mild food and tender care that you might be healed-"_

It was the bloodcurdling scream that made Luke snap to attention.

He'd been reading through _The Golden Seven Plus One_ when he'd heard the scream from way in the distance; the noise had startled Luke so thoroughly that he'd knocked over his chair and dropped his book. Cursing under his breath, Luke set his book and study notes back and set his chair back up before daring to gaze out the window.

Bray and Erick were making their way back to the house down the gravel road that ran through the property. Erick, his face concealed by the sheep's mask, had something slung over his broad shoulders. From a distance, it looked like a bag of laundry or a sack of potatoes, but as Erick and Bray drew closer, Luke could see more details. A glimpse of matted blonde hair. Torn and dirty clothing. Long chains dangling and dragging on the ground...

It didn't take Luke long to figure out what—or who—Erick was carrying back to the house. _Jay! What have they done to him?_ From the looks of things, Bray and Erick had seen fit to beat the older blonde into submission.

Luke turned away from the window and sat down on his bed, heart thundering in anticipation and fear. Bray's reassurances rang in his head: _We all know that's he's more important to this world than he thinks. Luke, Jay is destined for something special. I knew that the moment I first laid eyes on him, but he doesn't know it. He refuses to see it. It's gonna take some time, but when I finish, he will have no doubt in his mind. And you'll have his undying love and devotion and respect as well. But you have to trust me. Do you trust me, Luke?_

Luke wanted Jay for his own so badly, that he had no other option _but_ to trust Bray. So, he did what he was told for the past week or so; he stayed in prayer, studied the Word and listened to the Eater Of Worlds as he preached.

_Please let Jay be alright. Please let him be okay!_ Luke prayed silently, as he heard the front door open and heavy footsteps clomp up the stairs and approach his room. His mind raced. He'd missed Jay so badly the past several days that he absolutely _had_ to see him...but at the same time, he feared what had been done to the older blonde and really didn't want to.

"Luke?" The familiar voice that reached his ears was like dark chocolate. Smooth and sweet, but with a bite. "There's someone here I think you'll be happy to see again." Bray sounded almost like a proud father as he nudged open Luke's bedroom door.

Luke heard shuffling footsteps and the familiar jangle of chains. Slowly, he turned around and was stunned and horrified by what he saw. His voice got stuck in his throat, and he had to choke it out. "Jay?"

Jay wobbled in the doorway, flanked by Bray and Erick. He looked a scarecrow that had been battered by the elements for months. He was unshaven, his face was bruised, and his lips were split. The chains that dangled from his wrists and ankles concealed what looked like raw and abraded skin. His once bright blue eyes looked dull and colorless, and his tousled blonde hair was tangled and greasy.

Jay slowly lifted his head, and Luke shuddered at the lack of depth in his lover-to-be's eyes. Something else about Jay's eyes left him unnerved as well. _What's wrong with his eyes?_ Luke wondered in shock. _Why are they darting around like that? Why won't they focus?_

The expression on Jay's face was blank, yet frightened. "Luke?" he whispered, his words faint and raspy.

And that's when Jay collapsed. He'd barely been able to hold himself upright; the chains dangling from his limbs dragged him down and, too weak to support himself, he slumped against the doorjamb and slid to the floor, his body becoming deadweight as he struck the hardwood with a sickening thud. The chains attached to him clattered to the floor as well, jangling like a disjointed chorus of bells.

Bray quietly removed a key from the pocket of his pants and unlocked the chains binding the semiconscious blonde. He smiled up at his First Son. "You won't have to worry about him running off now. He's all yours."

Luke climbed off the bed and fell to his knees in front of the broken man he'd wanted as his own from the moment he'd first saw him. Jay managed to rouse himself, twitching visibly. He didn't even flinch as Luke placed a big hand under his chin to lift his head. If Jay could see the look of horror on the face of Bray's First Son, it didn't register.

" _What have you done to him?!"_ Luke demanded, the softness in his voice a stark contrast to the rage and shock that was cascading through him.

"He needed to learn that I don't tolerate disrespect," Bray explained, simply. "It took some time, and some effort, but now he knows never to talk back. He knows now that this is his home. He knows to listen now, he knows to understand what I teach, and he knows to respect and obey me."

Luke studied Jay's blank expression, desperate to find a spark of life, of charisma, of _anything_ that reminded him why he was drawn to the blonde in the first place. "You promised me that you'd help me win him over and make him love me."

"And I did, Luke. You now have his undying affection and love." Bray smiled. "Finally, you have what you wanted. He's your reward for your loyalty and hard work." He paused thoughtfully and clapped a big hand on Luke's shoulder. "I'll leave now. The two of you need some privacy so you can reconnect." With that, Bray turned and slipped quietly out of Luke's room, closing the door behind him.

Luke waited until Bray's footsteps clomped downstairs before he picked his broken angel up bridal style and carried him to his bed. His heart was an aching wasteland as he surveyed the damage that Bray and Erick had inflicted upon Jay's body.

The First Son sat down, with Jay cradled in his lap, and he brushed a stray lock of hair from Jay's forehead. That seemed to rouse the fallen blonde a little more, and his pale lips quivered. "I'm so sorry," Luke whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "I promised you that they wouldn't harm you, and..." A lump rose in Luke's throat, and he forced himself to swallow it down. "I fucking failed you, Jay. I just wanted someone who'd love me. The last thing I wanted was Bray and Erick breaking you like this. You didn't deserve this, you _don't_ deserve this, no matter what you did."

Jay's eyes darted around, vacant and unfocused. Finally, his lips parted, and he spoke:

"Luke...Luke, where am I?"

"You're back in the house. Bray and Erick brought you back to my room," he said, gently, trying to coax the broken man into following his gaze. "C'mon, Jay. Focus. Look at me."

Jay shook his head. The next two words he uttered shook Luke to his very bones:

"I can't."

Luke smoothed the disheveled hair from Jay's forehead. "What do you mean, you can't?" he asked gently.

"Bray and Erick dragged me out of that God-forsaken garage," Jay managed, his voice weak. "The place was so dark...I just wanted to look around, and I wasn't thinking...I glanced up, and I looked right at the sun. There was a huge flash of light. It felt like a white-hot dagger sliding through my skull." A pause, and then Jay's face scrunched up in pain. "It hurt so bad. Now it's like there's a huge black cloud dropped in front of my face. I can see maybe a few shadows, but that's it." Another pause. "I'm blind, Luke."

Luke's heart sank. His would-be lover was beaten, weak, and at the moment, as helpless as an infant. He felt anger boil up inside of him, but it wasn't directed towards Jay. "Bray didn't have to do this to you!" he spat. "How dare he!" He took a slow, shaky breath. "I'd snap him in half if given a chance, but he probably thinks he did nothing wrong." A pause, and then Luke's voice softened. "Jay, you know how I feel about you. And someone once told me that love means seeing someone when they're at their absolute worst, at their lowest and darkest and weakest, and staying with them anyway. I'm staying with you as long as it takes to bring you back. I'll take care of you as best I can. I won't push you into anything you don't want. I won't hurt you, and I won't let Bray or Erick hurt you again. But you absolutely have to trust me, because right now you _don't_ have a choice. _Do you trust me, Jay?"_

The silence that followed was excruciating, and for a moment, Luke thought that Jay had slipped back into the unresponsive state he'd been in when he fell to the floor. But then, Jay nodded. His voice was barely above a whisper. "I trust you."

Luke dared to smile at his fallen angel. "Alright. Let's get you washed up. You'll feel a thousand times better once we get that dirt and grime and whatever else off of you, and once we get some food in your stomach. You're skinny as a rail." He paused. "You think you can walk?"

"I can barely raise my head, let alone get up and walk," Jay groaned as Luke climbed off the bed, Jay in his arms. The weary blonde sighed and rested his head on Luke's massive chest.

In the bathroom, Jay sat quietly on the closed toilet seat as Luke drew a bath for him. He didn't fight or struggle as Luke helped him undress. In fact, he almost looked ecstatic as his clothing was removed.

"Get rid of these clothes," he said to Luke. "Burn them, bury them, throw them away. I don't want them anywhere near me." He paused. "I have no clue what I look like right now, I suspect I look as bad as I feel. Maybe it's best that I can't see myself for a while, huh?"

As he removed Jay's clothing—first his pants, then his shirt, then his unmentionables—Luke took a visual inventory of the damage inflicted upon the shattered man. A gasp escaped Luke's lips. "Good Lord, Jay. What did Bray and Erick do to you?"

"I got a whuppin'. I was mouthy and disobedient," Jay shrugged, the tone of his voice sounding like he was merely talking about the weather. "So they punished me."

"This is more like torture, Jay." There were bruises on Jay's legs and ribcage, and choke marks on his throat. His wrists and ankles were scraped and abraded all to hell from the chains that had circled them. The bruises and cuts on Jay's face were in various stages of healing. There were even lash marks on his back. Granted most of them had scabbed over and were healing, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Jay had been _whipped_ like some defenseless animal. Eater of Worlds or not, Luke was going to find Bray and pummel him, along with Erick, into bloody smears on the wall after he was finished taking care of Jay.

He added a nice sized amount of liquid soap to the bathwater—it was nothing fancy, but it would do nicely—and then lifted and placed Jay into the hot soapy water like he was a small child. A slow sigh of relief escaped Jay's lips as he felt the water touch his skin, and he lay back against the edge of the tub.

"Water's not too hot, is it?"

"No." Was there the faintest hint of a smile on Jay's lips? "It feels good. And what'd you put in the water? I smell oranges."

"Castile soap. Has tons of uses," Luke shrugged before he picked up a clean washrag and began the arduous task of bathing the weary blonde. If he was bothered by the fact that he was naked, blind, and being bathed by one of his captors, Jay didn't seem to let on. He just accepted it as part of his new existence. Little whimpers of relief escaped his lips as the overwhelming stench of the garage faded from his body and the hot water eased the physical pain.

"Got a huge bottle of it on sale at Walmart," Luke explained, as he ran the soapy rag across Jay's back as gently as possible so as not to cause the beaten blonde any further discomfort. "I'll give you one of my old shirts to sleep in. I'll go into town tomorrow and pick up some other things for you to wear. Until then, you'll have to make do."

"You shop at Walmart?" Jay's voice, though weak, sounded surprised.

"There's one over in Crowley. There's a few dollar stores there, too. Crowley's the closest town in these parts. And I'm the one who usually does the shopping." Luke paused while he wrung out the washrag and soaped it up again. "Hey, we're not in the boonies. Just a few miles from the city limits." He heard an odd sound and realized that it was Jay snickering. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," Jay was trying to hold in his giggles, but failed epically. "I've got some weird images in my head right now. The thought of you pushing a shopping cart is just too amusing."

Luke had to chuckle at that. The fact that Jay had found something to laugh about, even at his lowest and most vulnerable point, gave Luke an odd sort of comfort. It reassured him to know that the Jay he'd fallen for-the charming, charismatic, sharp-tongued one-was still there. Damaged, yes. But still there.

"Luke?" Jay asked, cautiously, after a brief silence. "What's today's date?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It does to me. I wanna know how long Bray kept me."

Luke hesitated, his heart beginning to race. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Please," Jay pressed on, his voice soft but imploring. "I live here, Luke. I'm not gonna panic or freak out. I just wanna know. How long was I out there?" When Luke refused to answer, Jay snapped, " _How long was I out there?!"_

Luke, startled by the volume and tone of Jay's voice, stared down at the floor to compose himself before he spoke. "Bray took you to the garage July 23rd. It's July 31st. You were out there eight days."

"Eight days," Jay whispered, convincing himself. "I was out there _eight days?"_

"Yeah."

Jay sniffled, and tears leaked from his sightless eyes. He said something beneath his breath that Luke could only catch wisps of.

"Jay." Luke drew closer. "Talk to me, Jay. What'd you just say?"

"This was my fault. It's my punishment for me being so disrespectful. I wouldn't have been out there _eight minutes_ if I hadn't been so mouthy-"

"Jay, don't talk like that-"

"No, Luke." Jay interrupted him. "It's true. Bray's just trying to set me straight and teach me, and I refused to listen to him. I deserve this. This is my fault," he warbled before falling silent. Luke sighed. As far as Jay was concerned, he'd brought this suffering upon himself, and nothing Luke could say or do would convince him otherwise. It made his heart ache.

Seeing Jay like this made Luke think of one of Bray's sermons: _You're not perfect. Not at all! None of us are, in fact. We're no better than the prostitutes out on the street, no better than the homeless people. That's why I have to do this. That's what I have to teach you, and the rest of the masses. We're no better than any trash on the street. And remember this: the Bible says that before you can rise above all these things, you have to descend below them all. You have to experience everything. That's why I'm doing this. You have to sink to the lowest level before you're cleansed._

It took the better part of an hour, as well as a change of bathwater, but Luke managed to wash away all of the dirt and grime from the garage where Jay had been disciplined/tortured from hair and skin. Luke found a razor and shaved Jay's face as best he could. He was even able to find a new toothbrush so that he could help Jay brush his teeth. All the while, Luke kept up a steady stream of soft talk, speaking about anything and everything and nothing. It seemed to soothe Jay, and the exhausted blonde relaxed as much as he could without falling asleep.

Once Jay was out of the tub and dried off, Luke helped him into one of his shirts. It was a black t-shirt, old and faded but clean; on Jay it was enormous. It came down to his knees and hung on him like a trash bag, but at least he was covered. Then, Luke picked him up again and carried him back into his bedroom. Jay sighed and curled into the arms of the larger man, wrapping his arms around the behemoth's neck. That gesture, small as it looked, warmed Luke's heart.

Jay eventually said something, but it was muffled against the red flannel of Luke's shirt.

Luke glanced down at the weary blonde. "What was that?"

Jay inhaled deeply through his nose. "You smell good."

"I don't think I smell _that_ good," Luke chuckled as he gently placed Jay on the bed.

"I think you do," Jay sighed in return. "It's comforting." He was aware of retreating footsteps. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get some stuff to doctor the scrapes on your wrists and ankles. I'll be right back."

Luke ducked back into the bathroom. After a few minutes, he lumbered back to his room with another clean washrag, cotton balls, a roll of gauze, a roll of bandages, a nice-sized tube of antiseptic cream and a bottle of rubbing alcohol; these items he managed to hold in the crook of his massive arm. He balanced a basin full of warm water in his free hand. He set these items down on the nightstand and helped Jay sit up in bed before pulling up his chair and dampening the washrag.

"The marks on your face should heal by themselves," Luke said, as he took one of Jay's scraped-up wrists in his massive hand. "The scrapes on your ankles and wrists...that's another story. I'll get these as clean as possible," he continued, running the damp rag across the wounds. "Then I'll bandage them up. Now I'm gonna put some alcohol on this and clean it up a little further, and I warn you. This may hurt."

"Won't hurt any more than what I've already gone through," Jay assured his caretaker, before he winced. "Ow!" Jay's sightless eyes squeezed shut, and some more tears trundled down his cheeks. "I'll have to go through this three more times, won't I?"

"It'll be over soon. I promise." After swabbing alcohol across the scrapes on Jay's wrist, Luke spread a generous layer of the antiseptic cream across the damaged skin, and then wrapped the treated wrist with the gauze, and the bandages. He treated Jay's other wrist, and then helped Jay lie back so that he could treat the beaten man's ankles.

"You have a light touch," Jay murmured, as he folded his arms across his stomach.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone say I have a light touch." Luke chuckled softly, as he gathered his things. "I'm trying my hardest not to hurt you any more than you've already been hurt."

Jay dared to let a grin cross his face. "I don't think you _could_ hurt me. Even when I was all wrapped up in chains, you never did. Now, here I am, blind, beat up and defenseless. You had every opportunity to harm me then, and you have every opportunity to harm me now, and yet you haven't."

"Like I said. I don't wanna push you into anything you don't wanna do. And those chains were put on you for a reason."

Jay nodded. "I know that now. I was never in any danger, Luke. The only danger I was in was the one I got into myself because of my big mouth and my bad attitude."

"Jay, don't go talking like that-"

"It's true." Jay's voice, while soft, was full of conviction. "I know it. You know it. Bray knows it. Hell, even Erick knows it, although he won't say it." He paused. "I'm supposed to be like Bray. A creator. Someone who brings change, who unites the masses and brings down the fist and changes the world. And I'm supposed to be an angel in the dirt, like him." A wry chuckle escaped Jay's lips. "Funny thing is, I don't feel very angelic. I probably don't look very angelic either. And how can I possibly bring down the fist and change the world if I can't see my hand in front of my face?"

"Changing the world is the last thing you need to worry about," Luke assured Jay, pulling the bed covers up around the tired blonde's shoulders. "You have more important matters to take care of. Now, get some rest."

Jay nodded. "I will. Thank you Luke," he managed, before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Luke nodded, an unexpected lump rising in his throat. He watched Jay sleep for a while, wondering what to do next. There was no way in Hell he was going to cast Jay aside, not after all the effort that he and Bray and Erick had put forth to capture him. And he certainly wasn't going to cast him aside now.

He carded his big fingers through Jay's hair (it was longer now, and somehow it suited him better), and then bent down to kiss Jay on the forehead, the way a father would kiss his little boy at night. He inhaled the faintly soapy scent of the bath, which mingled with the pleasantly lingering bite of the citrusy castile soap he'd shampooed Jay's hair with, and the slightly cool edge of peppermint toothpaste. "I love you, Jay," he whispered. "And I'm gonna fix you and bring you back. I'm in this for the long haul. And I won't let you down again. I promise."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I had planned to make Jay catatonic in this story, but I think him being blind works better, because now he's going to HAVE to trust Luke to take care of him. And it works better with Luke's philosophy about love as seeing someone at their absolute LOWEST and WORST, and still being there. And poor Jay blaming himself for his predicament. Granted, Jay was being a mouthy little brat, but Bray really DIDN'T have to punish him like he did.**

**BTW, if the chapter sounds familiar, this is because much of it is from an earlier work of mine called** _**Broken Angel,** _ **which was inspired by and based on** _**In The Beginning** _ **by theytalktome. I cannot stress this enough, especially after listening to an excellent podcast by Rhiannamator and Natalie (writers on FFDN). I got permission from the author/artist/etc. to use their respective works.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	3. Chapter Three

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: If you're wondering what happened to Jay's house, his cats, etc, during his captivity, that will be addressed this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMERS: See Chapter One (I'm not typing the disclaimers out again) The dream sequence is based upon Chapter 24 of _I Never Promised You A Rose Garden,_** **by Joanne Greenburg. I thought it was appropriate for Jay's situation.**

**_Chapter Three_ **

" _I know how great this makes you feel, even though you have to put up with every kind of aggravation in the meantime. Pure gold put in the fire comes out of it proved pure; genuine faith put through this suffering comes out proved genuine. When Jesus wraps this all up, it's your faith, not your gold, that God will have on display as evidence of his victory."  
-1 Peter 1:7, The Message_

The image of Jay in his bedroom doorway, disheveled, bruised and blind, kindled Luke's anger and guilt as he stormed out of the house and stomped off the porch in search of Bray and Erick. If he couldn't protect Jay from Bray's unique brand of discipline, he'd reasoned, then he could sure as hell avenge him.

Luke found Bray and Erick (who didn't have his mask on) near the old hay barn, trying to fix a riding lawn mower so that they could cut some of the overgrown grass around the property. The two of them were in quiet conversation as they worked. He was on them in three huge strides, and he grabbed Erick by the collar of his blue coveralls and yanked him to his feet. Erick spun around in surprise, and was greeted by a hamlike fist to the jaw before he could so much as blink.

"HEY!" Bray sprang to his feet and stepped between Luke and the fallen Erick, who was now nursing a sore chin and jaw. He gave his First Son a good hard shove and threw him a look that could break glass. "What was _that_ for?!"

"I think you know," Luke snarled. "How could you hurt Jay like that?"

Erick shook his head and blinked. "I didn't hurt him!" he exclaimed in his defense.

"Yeah, but you let Bray hurt him, Erick!" Luke paused and aimed his wrath at Bray. "And how could you, as a man of God, beat Jay like you did?"

"I did what I had to do to kill his old life," Bray fired back, unrepentant. "He has so much to give this world. I had to make him a blank slate so that he can completely understand my message and spread it to the masses. What did you think I was going to do, Luke? Read him fairy tales? Take him to Daddy's house and roll him down a field full of daisies?"

Erick climbed to his feet slowly. "If Bray didn't put Jay in chains and punish him, he would be DEAD right now!"

_If Bray didn't put Jay in chains and punish him, he would be DEAD right now!_ The words echoed in Luke's head like a gong and gave him pause. When Erick spoke, it was for a good reason, and with a good point in mind. In the back of his mind, Luke knew that Erick had a point. And the point was that Jay would have taken his own life at the first opportunity if he hadn't been captured.

Luke stared at Bray and Erick in disbelief. "But whipping him like a dog? What was the point?"

"The point is that there'd be no happy ending for him or us if we kept doing what we were doing. Erick and I had to take Jay to the absolute limit of what he could endure, and then shove him past it. He had to be purged and cleansed from everything that's poisoned him."

"And if he'd just gotten with the program from the very beginning," Erick pointed out, "Then we never would have had to drag him into the garage. All the pain and suffering he's gone through...he brought it all on himself, Luke. He was gonna jump out of a window the night we took him, or maybe you've decided to gloss over that little detail."

"I haven't glossed over a damn thing. I KNOW what he was planning the night we took him," Luke fired back. "But neither of you realize what you've done to him. He's blind, you two! BLIND!"

"Blind?" Bray's eyes widened in concern.

"Yeah. Jay is blind," Luke reiterated. He paused, and then continued. "And not just spiritually, it's physical and it's literal. He can't see a damn thing. That's why he was glancing around my room and not looking at anything when you brought him in."

The silence that followed was almost sentient, and thick enough to slice. Luke paced in fury, Erick continued to nurse his bruised jaw, and Bray was trying to process this newest development.

After what felt like hours (it really was just two or three minutes), Luke fixed his angry dark gaze on Bray and continued. "You and Erick had better hope and pray that Jay gets his eyesight back, because if he doesn't, then we're gonna have a _huge_ mess on our hands, not just with him, but with Vince McMahon, and possibly the authorities. It doesn't matter what our intentions were, or what the outcome might be. What we did was against the law. We _kidnapped_ Jay. We _held him hostage and we beat him!_ And if we don't mind our P's and Q's from here on out, then we could be arrested and charged for kidnapping and assault! And you can forget about Jay helping to spread your message, Bray, because there won't be a message to spread once we get thrown in jail for the rest of our lives!"

"We weren't gonna let Jay do something so selfish as to end his own life," Bray answered back; obviously, he was choosing his words carefully. "If he did that, _you'd_ never forgive Erick and me. I'm sorry you don't agree with our methods, but Erick and I did what we had to do to save Jay from himself. And if that involved wrapping him in chains and beating him to a pulp, then that's what we had to do. And as far as the blindness goes...you have to trust the Lord and move closer to Him, and trust that He's going to see Jay through this. If Jay gets his eyesight back, then it's because of His will. If he doesn't, then we'll cross that bridge when we get there. And as far as the authorities go...there's no way in Hell that Jay's gonna report us now. He has nothing to go back to. He knows that now. This is his home, and his life now."

"You're forgetting something," Luke interjected. "His home in Florida. His cats. Whatever else he has down there. How's Jay gonna be able to settle those affairs when he can't even take care of himself?"

"Bray got on the phone with the woman who watches Jay's house while he's on the road," Erick explained. "It was before the night we took him out of Baltimore. Gave her some cover story about Jay falling ill and being in the hospital for an extended length of time. She's agreed to watch Jay's home and his cats for as long as necessary."

"Does Jay really believe that he has nothing to go back to?" Luke questioned. "Or are you guys saying that because he's so broken that he can't think for himself anymore?"

Bray placed a big hand on Luke's shoulder and fixed his fierce blue gaze on the First Son. "Luke, Jay's not broken. He's completely lucid. He knows that eventually, he'll need to settle his affairs. But that's neither here nor there at the moment. So for now, stay in prayer, pray that the Lord's will be done, not yours, not mine, and not Jay's. Stay close to the Lord. Take care of Jay and don't lose faith. You have to have faith that He's gonna work all of this out."

Bray paused, and then his tone became philosophical. "Luke, perhaps Jay's blind for a reason, as a way for you both to draw closer to each other. This could be the best way to show Jay how much you love him, by taking care of him when he's at his most helpless. And besides, part of love is seeing someone at their absolute worst, at their lowest and least, and STILL being there for them. _You_ were the one who actually told _me_ that, after Abigail died."

Luke nodded, bewildered. He'd come out to pummel Bray and Erick within an inch of their lives for their violence towards his beat-up angel. Now, he was agreeing with them. It didn't make sense, but then again, many things in life didn't make sense. "Alright. I'll trust Him. I still don't understand why you felt the need to hurt Jay like you did. But I know you did it for his own good. But if you or Erick so much as raise another hand to him again like you did, Eater Of Worlds or not, then I will beat _both_ of you to a pulp. And that isn't a threat. That's a promise..."

~~~ANGEL~~~

_The dream began in the garage where he had been locked up. Jay was curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor, familiar chains dangling from his wrists and ankles. He glanced up, and his eyes widened in surprise. There was a door there, that he hadn't noticed before. It was open slightly, and Jay could see a sliver of light peeking through._

_Something in Jay's mind told him to get up and go outside. He hesitated. What if Bray or Erick was outside anticipating his next move, and planning his punishment? And what if he was still secured to the floor?_

_What if...no._

_He couldn't hesitate. He had to try._

_Jay staggered to his feet, surprised that the chains weren't secured to the eye bolt like they normally were in this God-awful place._

I can do this! _he thought in shock, the sudden awareness galvanizing him. Cautiously, Jay made his way across the floor, the chains dragging and jangling like they normally did, but he was unaware of the sound._

_He nudged open the garage door and stepped outside to a bleak landscape. Jay could recognize the assorted buildings as those on the Wyatt compound, but in the middle of the night, they looked very different. The cold moonlight painted the scenery and buildings a pale gray and pearly white. The sky was a soul-sucking black color, strewn with deep gray clouds that shifted and parted like curtains, and speckled with tiny stars that didn't twinkle, but stared down like millions of disapproving eyes. The air was cold enough to chill one's breath. And it was the middle of summer, right? So why was there_ snow _on the ground?_

_Jay glanced up at the leaden winter sky. The thick gray clouds parted, and a giant hand emerged. It was a man's hand, clenched in a tight fist. The hand opened, revealing several pieces of coal, as black as the sky the hand had emerged from. Jay watched as the hand slowly closed around the black rocks and began to squeeze. He became fascinated as the hand began to glow with a white heat._

_It was subtle at first, an unexpected pressure that Jay could feel in his arms and legs. Then, the pressure increased, and the white light glowed even brighter. Jay was suddenly aware of a crushing weight on his entire being. Every inch of him, from his head to the bottoms of his feet, was abruptly gripped in an unbreakable vice. The white light became blinding._

_It was like staring into the heart of the sun._

_Jay screamed and fell to the ground; the pain was sudden and unbearable. It felt like he was being crushed in the giant hand along with the pieces of coal. It felt like the white light was burning through Jay's skin, searing through his eyelids._

_Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jay shouted,_ "STOP! WILL YOU STOP! I can't take anymore! Even a stone can't take this! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

_Wracked with unimaginable pain, Jay threw his hands over his head. At last, just when Jay thought he'd be crushed into millions of pieces, the fist relaxed. The blinding light softened, and the agony in Jay's body began to fade by degrees. The giant fist gradually opened, revealing a beautiful sight. Seven diamonds, all clear and brilliant and shot through with light, lay in the palm of the giant hand._

" _JASON!" A loud, booming voice echoed in Jay's ears, and Jay lifted his head. The diamonds twinkled and sparkled merrily in the good palm as the giant hand approached. The voice became softer, kinder, as it said, "Jason...this will be you."_

_Jay glanced around in surprise. The chains that had bound his wrists and ankles were suddenly gone. His hands and feet were healed, free of the sore and abraded skin. His clothes were clean._

_Cautiously, Jay climbed to his feet and glanced around. A stunned and wondrous look crossed his face as he let his gaze sweep across the landscape. As he did, he felt something in his hands. He looked down and gasped._

_He was holding the diamonds._

_A warm breeze drifted across Jay's skin, and he glanced up. To his surprise and wonder, winter had turned into spring in the blink of an eye. The grass was green and lush. The buildings were bright and clean and shining. The sun was beginning to rise, staining the clouds with an explosion of pinks and oranges, greens and golds. Birds were flittering about and singing in the trees. The ground was covered with flowers and plants of every color and shape imaginable. It was a beautiful riot of color and sound._

_Still holding the diamonds, Jay watched enraptured as the sun rose and the day began, the warm breeze blowing through his hair..._

~~~ANGEL~~~

…It was the whirring of a fan that gradually eased Jay out of his slumber. A sigh escaped the exhausted blonde's lips as he regained awareness. He was laying on his back, on something firm and comfortable. He smelled wood smoke, dry leaves, and a faint muskiness, mixed in with something salty. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, just different and oddly comforting. He immediately recognized the scent as the one he smelled when he curled up in Luke's arms, and he let a smile play across his lips.

Slowly Jay pried his eyes open and was unnerved to see only shadows and movement. He'd hoped that the blindness he'd been struck with would simply disappear, but that wasn't going to be the case. The black clouds had faded to a swirling, changeable gray, but he still wasn't able to make out shapes yet. The fact that the suffocating darkness he'd experienced previously was fading did put a measure of reassurance in his heart.

He smelled food cooking and heard activity-dishes being pulled out of cupboards, heavy footsteps, water running, pots and pans clinking—downstairs. Jay's stomach growled. How long had it been since he'd eaten properly? Of course, he wouldn't be able to see what he was eating, but at this point, he really didn't care. Whatever anyone put in front of him, he'd devour.

Jay struggled to sit up in bed as heavy footsteps clomped down the hall and into the bedroom. The voice that greeted him put him at ease: "Someone's awake."

Jay turned his head in the direction of Luke's voice. "How long have I been asleep?"

Luke set the tray that he'd been carrying down on the desk and pulled the chair up to the bed."You've been asleep nearly twenty hours. It's almost noon."

"August first, I assume? I must have needed the rest, if I slept that long." Jay paused. "Did you..."

"Sleep in the bed with you? No. Didn't wanna wake you up," Luke explained, helping Jay lean forward so that he could adjust the pillows at his back. Once completed, he eased Jay back against the comfortable nest. "I slept on the couch downstairs last night." He picked up the tray he'd brought in and sat it on the bed. "Thought you might be hungry."

Jay grinned. "Ravenous. I can't remember the last time I had a proper meal. What did you bring me?"

"Nothing fancy. Tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich." Luke scooped up a spoonful, blew on it gently to cool it, and offered it to the convalescing blonde. "I'll feed it to you. Don't want you getting sick from bolting your food down too fast."

"Good idea. And in the state I'm in, I'd probably wear more of it than eat it if I tried feeding myself." The old rhyme _Over the teeth, past the gums, watch out stomach, here it comes!_ came to mind, and it made Jay snicker before he opened his mouth and accepted the offered spoonful of soup. It was the canned variety, but after days, maybe weeks, without proper nourishment, it tasted delicious.

Luke broke the sandwich into pieces and fed them to Jay in the same manner, even dunking a few of them into the soup for variety. The recovering blonde ate everything that was held out to him and sipped water through a straw.

"I picked some clothes up for you this morning. Nothing fancy. Just some pants, underwear, some t-shirts. Hopefully they should all fit you. Later I'll bring a radio up for you so you can have something to listen to. Hope you like classic rock."

"That's quite thoughtful of you." Jay's smile was genuine. "Thank you. And I don't mind classic rock."

Luke continued once Jay was finished with the meal. "Bray and Erick and I had a...few words yesterday about what they did to you. They're not gonna hurt you again."

Jay said nothing, but Luke could almost hear the wheels turning in the blonde's head. He sensed that Jay was about to blame himself again for his predicament, so he added, "Oh, and I wanted to tell you that Bray got in touch with the woman who watches your cats and your house while you're on the road. He told her that you'd fallen ill and that you were in the hospital. She's gonna take care of your place for as long as necessary."

Whatever tension was left in Jay's body dissipated upon hearing that news. "One less thing to worry about when I go back, I suppose," he sighed. "At least I know things are being taken care of."

"I'll check the scrapes on you and change the bandages. Last thing we need is those wounds getting infected. So how are you feeling?"

"Physically, I'm sore, hurting," Jay admitted, as Luke unwrapped his bandages. "Mentally, I'm still kinda numb. Trying to process everything."

Luke nodded, inspecting Jay's wounds. Now that they'd been cleaned and treated, the abrasions on the older blonde's wrists and ankles were beginning to heal. He would have to change the bandages, of course, but the wounds looked better than they did the day before.

"You look much better than you did yesterday." Luke remarked later, as he treated the recovering blonde and wrapped Jay's wrists and ankles in fresh bandages. And he was right about that. The bruises and cuts on Jay's face were fading and healing, with some of the bruises turning into pale greens and yellows. His hair was rumpled and it stuck up in several spots, but it was clean now, and nothing that a comb couldn't fix. There was even some color in Jay's cheeks; Luke attributed that to the meal that he'd just eaten, along with the hours of uninterrupted rest. Jay still had a ways to go before he was back to himself physically, but considering what he'd looked like when he was brought upstairs the day before, it was a marked improvement.

"I wish I could see what you can," Jay shrugged. "But I'll take it as a compliment."

"It is." Luke paused. "You looked like a trampled scarecrow yesterday."

Jay let a tentative smile play across his face. "I guess I have a pretty good doctor. You have a very nice bedside manner. You're patient, you're kind, and yet you don't mince words."

"I'm not the kind who's into nancying around."

"I like that."

"Thank you. That compliment has earned you a small discount off my final bill."

"I'm serious," Jay added. "It may sound odd and crazy, but when I was chained up, during the hours that I was alone, there were times that I actually thought about you."

Luke cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. I was past the point of self-pity. I'd given up on waiting for someone to swoop in and save me, and I'd stopped crying about going home. I was going numb at that point, but then I remembered that there were quite a few kindnesses you gave me. You know, sleeping on the floor when you could have slept in your own bed, giving me things to eat and drink, cleaning my cuts and bruises. You held me when I cried. Even when I wasn't crying, you still held me. Maybe they were small gestures to you, but thinking about those gestures kept me from losing my mind in that God-awful place."

Luke was taken slightly aback at Jay's admission. "Well, I...I was just doing what I could for you."

"Well, you did more for me than you think." Jay paused, and then folded his hands behind his head. "So, you used to drive a truck?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me all about it. We're not going anywhere for a while, right?"

"I guess not," Luke shrugged, and began to talk. He had been a truck driver before meeting Bray and working on the Wyatt compound and ultimately joining the WWE. Luke's dad had been a long haul trucker as well, and a young Luke spent his summers riding around with him cross-country. Luke liked traveling with his dad, and it was during those trips that he decided to follow in his father's footsteps. He entertained the convalescing blonde with quite a few tales from the road. Eventually, he got to a particularly funny story:

"Had a driver have an accident which messed up the cab pretty good, luckily he wasn't hurt, and the trailer looked like it didn't suffer any damage. So the boss pulled the trailer, which still had the load on it, and took it back to the yard and let it sit . Then he called me in the next morning to pick the trailer up and deliver the load. But when I got to the yard, the trailer was on the ground, and it had collapsed around the wheels.

"See, what nobody knew was that during the accident, there'd been a hole torn in the top of the trailer. And shortly after the trailer had been towed back to the yard, it started raining. It rained through the night and into the next morning. About five inches total. The rain had gotten into the load, and the weight had cracked the axles on the trailer and collapsed it."

"So what was in the trailer that caused it to collapse?"

Luke blushed. "I'm gonna get shot for this..."

"Aww, come on," Jay pressed on, a grin on his face. "It can't be _that_ bad."

"You really wanna know?"

"Hey, you didn't set this up just so you could drop the ball at the last second. Absolutely I wanna know."

"Alright." Luke sighed and tried his hardest to keep a straight face. "It was a load of tampons."

Jay's bottom lip trembled...and then he let out a loud snort and busted up laughing. It wasn't forced or fake laughter. It was a full-on belly laugh, the kind that left you with tears in your eyes when you finished and brought others along for the ride.

Before Luke knew it, he was laughing just as hard as Jay was, and thrilled that his would-be-lover was able to laugh in spite of all the hell he'd been through.

~~~ANGEL~~~

Bray and Erick stood outside of Luke's room, away from the doorway so that they couldn't be seen. A knowing smile crossed Bray's lips as he turned to his companion.

"You knew they were gonna bond, didn't you?" Erick questioned.

"A little sooner than I expected, but yes." Bray nodded. "Blindness can be a curse or blessing, depending on how you look at it. Looking at those two, I'd say it's a blessing for both of them..."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: YAWN! Didn't think banging this out would take so long! But I'm glad to have posted this for you folks.**

**Dream sequence is from Chapter 24 of** **_I Never Promised You A Rose Garden,_** **by Joanne Greenburg. BTW, did anyone catch how many diamonds were created? The funny trucking story came from the forum from classadrivers dot com, posted by bluebeetle.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	4. Chapter Four

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Not much.  
**

**DISCLAIMERS: Not my characters (Except for Anna and the Pollards as I imagine them). Bray's sermons, promos, etc. are courtesy of cagematch dot net, their extensive promo database, and webmaster Philip Kreikenbohm. Story series inspired by theytalktome's Wyatt/Jay one-shot series and used with permission.**

_**Chapter Four** _

"I think my eyes are getting better," Jay smirked as Luke carried him down the stairs. Earlier, Luke helped Jay wash up and dress in some khakis and a faded purple shirt. "Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur with some brightly colored shapes thrown in for good measure."

Luke set the recovering blonde down on the bottom of the stairs. "Big light blur, huh?" The crisp scent of peppermint and watercress danced along the breeze as Luke and his recovering companion made their way to Bray's shed for morning devotionals. The grass was thick and lush, and the air was cool.

"I guess it's a good thing," Jay shrugged as Luke gently ushered him into the shed. "I can tell what color your shirt is now."

In the shed, Luke, Jay and Erick knelt on the floor as Bray opened devotionals up with prayer, and then began his sermon.

"The Devil and his minions tortured me last night in my sleep," Bray announced to his family, as they sat in quiet attention. "They surrounded me on all sides. The minions crept up close and taunted me. They whispered in my ears, hateful, evil, dark words. I tried to block them out. But they kept on and on for what felt like hours.

"Then they picked me up like I was nothing and threw me down onto the ground. I found myself lying on my back as they shined what looked like a laser beam at my feet and moved it up. If you could imagine the old James Bond movie _Goldfinger,_ that's kinda what it looked like. And the pain was indescribable. It was a searing, burning pain. Pure and perfect agony as they cut me from the bottoms of my feet to the top of my skull. I felt like I was in this black pit of despair and pain. It was like I was being cut into pieces.

"And while all this torment was going on, this voice was whispering in my ears. It was telling me, _Bray, just say the words. Surrender to me. Just say yes, and my minions will stop tormenting you. The pain will disappear. You'll be healed and restored. Just say yes and surrender to me._

"It didn't take me long to figure out who was trying to persuade me.

"I can remember only one thing lying there: the reality that if I surrendered to the Devil, then I would die. Not just physically, but spiritually. It didn't hit me in the form of words, rather it was just a feeling, a gut instinct, and I can't describe in words the hollowness, the emptiness that only death could be described as. I didn't want to give in, so I resisted. And I responded in words. I screamed NO! It was loud, and it was primal.

"And to my surprise, that Unheavenly Host and his band of Tormenting Funsters backed away from me like I was radioactive. There was a thick silence once my tormentors disappeared back to whatever rock they crawled out from under. A moment passed and then I heard a soft voice in my head. It said, _Bray. You've suffered and bled enough. You've been measured and tested, and you're worthy. Your place in Heaven is assured. But...there's something else you need to know. The fight isn't over. For you, or for any other believer, it's_ never _over. Just as you've experienced._

"James 4:7 in _The Message_ says it best. _Let God work his will in you. Yell a loud no to the Devil and watch him scamper. Say a quiet yes to God and he'll be there in no time. Quit dabbling in sin. Purify your inner life. Quit playing the field. Hit bottom, and cry your eyes out. The fun and games are over. Get serious, really serious. Get down on your knees before the Master; it's the only way you'll get on your feet._ I can't think of a more appropriate verse. When you're at your lowest and least, and most broken, you can either surrender to the Devil, and let him destroy you. Or, you can resist him and call out to the Lord, and let Him take care of you…"

Four days had passed since Jay returned to the main house, and his recovery, while not miraculous, was steady. His wrists and ankles had healed enough that he no longer needed them wrapped. The cuts and bruises on his face were not noticeable unless you looked up close. Color had returned to Jay's face, and he was putting on much needed weight.

Jay was even getting around better. The first day out of bed, he was weak and his legs were wobbly. The veteran wrestler, who'd participated in arguably the greatest TLC match of all time with Edge and the Hardy Boyz, and had ruled ECW and TNA as their respective champions, stumbled around like a newborn colt, barely able to walk. But Luke was patient, and Jay was determined, and by the end of that day, Jay was able to stay on his feet and walk the full length of the upstairs hallway. He had to be guided to the bathroom and carried down the stairs, of course, but he was ambulatory now, a very encouraging sign.

He and Luke were growing closer as well. At first, Jay trusted Luke out of necessity. Now it was by choice, and he was beginning to enjoy and appreciate Luke's company. Luke would situate Jay in a chair on the upstairs porch so that he could get some fresh air and sunshine and turned the radio on to the classic rock station out of Lafayette. He'd bring his own meals upstairs along with Jay's so that the two of them could eat together (Luke's room had a door that opened up directly to the upstairs porch, and he'd cleared away a space and brought up a table and chairs for him and Jay to eat at). At night, he read to Jay; Scriptures, newspaper articles, paperback mysteries, and classic westerns that he managed to find downstairs. Jay would listen with undivided attention until the soft rumble of Luke's voice and the whirring of the fan in the room lulled the convalescing blonde to sleep.

They shared the bedroom. Jay slept in the bed, while Luke slept on across from him, on a cot he'd found downstairs. It was the most selfish desire of Luke's heart to share the bed with his older would-be lover. To have Jay wrapped in his arms, sleeping soundly and feeling safe and loved, was a goal that was more within reach now. But Luke wasn't going to rush things, not while Jay was still in a fragile state. He wanted Jay to make that move himself, and he'd wait as long as it took.

Luke still struggled with the question of why Bray had felt the need to beat Jay into submission in order to save him, and he hoped that what was done to the blonde veteran was the exception and not the rule. Bray didn't need drugs or alcohol to hook new followers. All he really needed was that dark chocolate voice and a few persuasive words. Hopefully Bray's subsequent followers wouldn't be in such dire straits as Jay had been.

Luke let a smile spread slowly across his face. His would-be lover was sitting up straight, cross-legged on the floor. His eyes tracked Bray as he walked back and forth across the concrete. From the looks of things, Jay was hanging on everything the Eater of Worlds was saying. Jay's blindness was a clear example of Bray's lessons of hitting bottom and descending below all things before rising above them all.

"Everything you think you know about your own lives is all based upon a lie," Bray continued. "Men wake up every morning and go to work, they break their backs just trying to earn a little bit of cash, so that they can buy fancy suits and sports cars and try to impress the women. And the women wake up every morning and slather make-up all over their beautiful faces to impress the men. But that's what society expects. It's what society demands. Everyone, men, women, even children, are wearing the masks that society demands them all to wear. But it's all lies. It's a bottomless pit of lies.

"I'm here to announce that you don't need a mask. You don't need to wear a mask in this society. Turn to the Lord. He doesn't demand that you wear a mask. He wants you to join Him in slaying the demons. He just wants you for you..."

"Society plasters your hopes and dreams up on a billboard. And who is the man that is on that billboard? Well he's the man that hides behind the plastic smile. He's the man that plays the role of hero better than anyone else. He's the man that tells you everything you think you need to hear and I think to myself, oh, what a wonderful world.

"Yeah, right. This is the same society that tries to vilify a man like me. Why? Because I say everything they're afraid to say, and I do everything they're afraid to do. And I promise you today, tomorrow, and up until my final breath that I, with the the belt of truth, the breastplate of righteousness, the shield of faith, the helmet of salvation and the sword of the Spirit, will lead others to slay this mighty dragon. And we will stand over its body and proclaim, _The lie has come to an end."_

~~~ANGEL~~~

Once morning devotionals were finished, it was back to the main house. Jay listened to the radio while Luke went outside to help Erick and Bray with chores. Then, after going back in to wash up, Luke helped Jay back upstairs. The two of them enjoyed a simple meal on the upstairs porch; shredded carrots, chopped onions, and raisins, mixed with mayo and rolled up in tortillas for lunch, with cheese cubes, and iced tea to drink.

Everything that Jay ate for the past few days was simple fare. Yesterday's lunch had been a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, on white bread, with a glass of milk, carrot sticks, and canned pears. It was the kind of lunch you'd serve a school-aged child, but Jay had eaten everything on his plate. Jay was able to feed himself with little difficulty now, and ate everything on his plate once more, although he still used a straw to drink out of his glass.

On this particular day, Luke and his...perhaps he could call Jay a _companion_ now...discussed what Bray wanted to teach. It was a concept called the Seven Diamonds Plus One. The seven diamonds were the teachings Bray had gleaned out of several books: the main ones were the Bible (he preferred the NIV version, because it was easier to read and understand), the Doctrine and Covenants of the Latter Day Saints, and the Book of Mormon. The teachings from those books, along with a few lesser ones, were the seven diamonds. The plus-one was the teacher, who would pass those lessons on to others.

"Bray's tried all religions at least once in his search for God," Luke said later, as he gazed out the window and watched the clouds gather. A thunderstorm, a common event this time of year, was on its way in. "Catholicism. Judaism. Mormonism. Methodist, Buddhist. Protestant. Scientology. You name it. He even went to a ceremony worshiping Mother Earth." Jay chuckled at that. "No, seriously. Bray's always felt His presence."

"It would be hard to imagine him without religion," Jay admitted, setting his glass down on the table. He paused. "So why hasn't Bray spoken to me directly yet? I mean, he did a helluva lot of talking while I was out in the garage. He'd say to me, _You're in the Lord's university now, and He'll teach you everything you need to know. When it's all finished, you'll have a degree from God that's bigger and better than any the world could possibly give you._ _"_

"Maybe he talked himself out," Luke shrugged.

"I don't know. But while I was out there, Bray would tell me, _You know, Jay, you're a_ very _lucky man."_ Jay attempted an impression of Bray but failed epically, and Luke had to chuckle. _"I took you out of the world and saved you. I brought you out of sin and drained all the poison of this wicked world out of your heart and soul. The Lord's chosen you for something bigger and greater than you realize. You're blessed!_ But now...except for morning devotionals, he won't give me the time of day."

Jay sighed and gazed out across the porch. "Did I do something to upset him? I could apologize to him. Maybe he's angry because I was dumb enough to look at the sun, and you taking care of me is getting in the way—"

"Jay, don't EVER let me hear you talk like that ever again!" Luke interrupted, his voice sharper than he would have liked. A look of fear flashed across Jay's face for a second, and Luke softened his voice. "You're blaming yourself again. What happened to your eyesight was _not_ your fault, and don't think for a second that Bray's angry because of it. He's NOT angry with you, and that's a fact. If he's angry with anyone, it's probably me because I called him on what he did to you out there. And if anything, he owes _you_ an apology, but don't tell anyone I said that."

"I won't."

"And there's something else I want to tell you, Jay." Luke paused while he collected his thoughts. When he spoke again, his voice was soft, but sincere, and very serious. "You know how I feel about you, which was one of the reasons why you were taken in the first place. But I want you to promise me something. I don't want to hear you say _I love you,_ unless you absolutely _want_ to say it, and unless you _absolutely mean it._ I don't wanna hear _I love you_ because somebody beat it into you. Promise me that. Do you promise me?"

The silence that followed was almost thick enough to slice. That was interrupted by a loud roll of thunder that made Jay sit upright in surprise. "Boy, I wasn't expecting _that,"_ he chuckled softly. He nodded then, and did Luke see an expression of _relief_ on Jay's face? "I promise." He paused. "Uhmmm, shouldn't we get back inside before the storm hits? I can smell the ozone."

"Naah, we can sit out here. We've got shelter." Luke was used to the rainy season, so the change in weather was no big deal. Thunderstorms in these parts weren't just dark clouds moving in, a few rolls of thunder, a flash or two of lightning, and a steady downpour that ended in an hour or two. No, not at all.

Here, the skies parted with little warning, and water gushed and gushed down to the ground in fits and starts. The rain was like a writhing silver curtain as it fell from the sky, especially when the sun was out. When the rain abruptly stopped (which it usually did), the water hanging from the leaves would sparkle and shimmer like diamonds, the standing water on the ground would reflect like a mirror, and the air would be cleansed and cool. Even the green of the landscape would look darker and richer after a storm like this. And if the ground was warm enough, steam would sometimes rise up in small clouds, like a natural sauna. Then, a rainbow, perfectly vivid in color from one end to the other, would stretch across the sky. Sometimes, it would be a double rainbow, the second one a bit lighter than the first, but no less stunning.

He wished that Jay could watch this spectacle with him, but after the conversation they'd just had, Luke had a feeling that he and Jay would be watching thunderstorms together for a long, long time.

~~~ANGEL~~~

Later, Luke sought out Bray, who was at the kitchen table reading one of his many religious tomes. "So why haven't you talked to Jay since he came back to the house?" he demanded, leaning his big frame against the icebox.

Bray set his book down and turned around, his expression almost haughty, like he wanted Luke to understand what an honor it was for the Eater Of Worlds to bestow upon him his undivided attention. "I thought he'd appreciate not hearing my voice for a while."

"That's smoke, and you know it," Luke spat; so much for bestowing an honor. "You'd spout off at the mouth, even if someone _didn't_ wanna hear your voice." He paused. "Jay's confused. He's wondering if he did something to upset you. He's blaming himself for his blindness, and he thinks you're angry at him because of it."

"I'm not angry with him!" Did Luke see a look of confusion on Bray's face?

"Then set the record straight with him!" Luke fired back. "If Jay's gonna be part of this family, there can't be any discord between you two. Otherwise, everything we've done for him will be pointless." And with those words, Luke turned and stomped out of the kitchen.

Bray watched the retreating form of his First Son with a thoughtful look on his face. In spite of the prideful part of himself shouting that Luke was wrong, the Eater Of Worlds knew that he was right. Luke was the kind who was willing to antagonize and challenge someone, and not for malicious reasons. He did it to make those around him think and question and want to explore. If he questioned you, that meant you were worthy of his time and effort. He was argumentative by nature, but when push came to shove, he'd always have your back.

It was now time to explain to Jay the _why_ behind the _what._ The _why_ behind the kidnapping, the _why_ behind the days of praying, of torture, of indoctrination, of telling Jay that he came from a wicked and sinful world. The _why_ behind telling Jay that his friends were no longer part of his life, and that they were paving their own paths to destruction. And the _why_ behind telling Jay that he should consider himself honored that he'd been chosen to join the Wyatts.

But before he did that, he had to get his "sons" out of the house. Perhaps some chicken from Popeye's would put smiles on their faces. Bray's hands reached for the wallet in his front pants' pocket as he climbed out of his chair to search for Luke. He'd send him and Erick away for a few hours so he could talk to Jay uninterrupted.

~~~ANGEL~~~

" _With me, illusions are bound to be shattered. I am here to shatter all illusions. Yes, it will irritate you, it will annoy you - that's my way of functioning and working. I will sabotage you from your very roots! Unless you are totally destroyed as a mind, there is no hope for you."_  
― _Osho_

" _Please...please make it stop...make it stop..."_

_Jay lay curled up in a ball in the middle of the cold dark garage floor, while Bray began, in a singsong voice, "I got the joy, joy, joy, joy down in my heart, down in my heart, down in my heart. I got the joy, joy, joy, joy, down in my heart, down in my heart, to stay."_

_Jay let out a yelp as Erick grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to sit up. How long could Bray continue talking like this?_

" _You know, Jay, as our day of reckoning inches closer, I can't help but feel this child-like excitement building up in me," said the Eater Of Worlds as he paced back and forth across the cold garage floor. "The clock is ticking. The defeat of your stubbornness won't be in vain. Your shattered pride will pave the streets of my kingdom and from my throne, I'm going to turn them all towards the light, and you're going to help me. I can't help but wonder, Jay, I must ask you: In the end, was all of this worth it? Only because if you're not willing to lay your life down for the greater good, then you've already lost."_

_Bray drew closer, and Jay stared at him with bleary eyes. What could he do, chained up and helpless like he was?_

_"This world has an infection and the virus is the human race," Bray continued. "Through all these troubling times, Jay, it makes all the sense in the world that your so-called heroes would place themselves right in the middle of the action. After all, what would the world be without heroes? Without its knights in shining armor swooping in to save the day? So-called heroes? They're hollow. They're full of empty promises. They promise to save people, to keep them safe, and tell them that everything will be all right just as long as they're around._

" _They're all lies, Jay. Nothing but a pack of shameless lies. This is a terrible world. It's a cold, dark, and lonely place. Fake heroes stand for the illusions of a bright and beautiful world, but I stand for everything that's real about it. I'm watching a species that has so much promise and potential circle the drain, as they desperately believe that there's a misplaced 'American Dream', and that everything will be fixed and all spiffy at the end. I watch it from a safe distance, detached from it, in the world but not part of it, and I have to laugh. Because I know I don't belong in it._

" _You don't belong in it either, Jay. Please, excuse me. Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Bray Wyatt. We are the reapers that bring death to this era of lies...and when I finish with you, you'll be the newest one."_

~~~ANGEL~~~

" _No...no, don't hurt me..."_ Jay whimpered before he forced himself awake, his dream/flashback ripping away like wrapping paper. He was aware of the taste of copper in his mouth and a mist of sweat on his skin. He rolled onto his back on the queen-sized bed and tried to slow his racing heart. His vision was still quite blurry, but he recognized where he was from the red and black shapes he could distinguish; he'd fallen asleep in Luke's bedroom. He could sense natural light and wondered how long he'd been asleep.

Jay smelled food cooking and heard kitchen sounds, cooking sounds; cupboards and drawers being opened and shut, pots and pans and silverware rattling. His stomach rumbled. _I must have slept long enough that it's now time for supper,_ he thought in amusement, as he climbed out of bed. The gentle ruffling of the air in the room told Jay that the door that led from Luke's room to the upstairs porch was open, and he carefully ventured outside. The homey smell of cooking tickled his nostrils as well; obviously, dinner was here and waiting.

Jay was able to make out more shapes, and as he sat down carefully, he could identify what was on his plate. A large chicken thigh. A few nibbles told Jay that it was slightly overcooked, but edible. Mashed potatoes, green beans, and a salad. Canned pears for dessert; Jay could smell the cinnamon sprinkled on top of them. He was getting used to the canned pears, and it was almost like he'd feel like something was missing if they weren't there in some form with his meals. It was good food, healthy food, though bland. He remembered something one of his aunts—her name was Aunt Lydia—said whenever he had supper at her place; _You're a growing boy, Jay. You have to get your vitamins and minerals._ The memory put a smile on his face.

He heard heavy footsteps step across the bedroom floor and approach the table. He glanced up, expecting to recognize the familiar shape of his caretaker. His nostrils flared as he picked up a scent that was different from what he'd been expecting.

"You're not Luke," Jay said, matter of fact, after a pause.

"No, I'm not," Bray said, pulling up a chair and sitting across from the table. "Thought you might like some company. I put this together for you. I wasn't too sure about the chicken, figured I'd err on the side of caution and overcook it. Didn't want you to eat something that's not cooked long enough and get sick afterwards because of it." He paused. "You're getting quite good at figuring out who's who around here."

"You smell different from him."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Neither. It's just different." Jay paused and picked up his fork. "Speaking of Luke, where is he?"

"I sent him and Erick into town for the evening. Thought they'd want to get out of the house for a while. So it's only you and me for a couple of hours."

As they ate, Bray watched the recovering blonde carefully; he gaged the atmosphere, and waited patiently for the opportunity to bring up the reason why he was upstairs. Jay sensed that something important was on the horizon as well. After being in captivity for so long, he had a decent enough handle for Bray's intentions and moods.

Finally, during dessert, Jay asked bluntly, "You're not up here eating supper with me just out of the kindness of your heart, are you?"

"Not entirely," Bray said, after a sip of iced tea. He was used to Jay's directness now, so he knew Jay meant no disrespect. "You seem to think I'm angry with you."

"And you haven't spoken to me directly until just now. Have I upset you?"

"Why do you feel like you've upset me?"

"I've been taking up more of Luke's time and yours than necessary because I can't see proper. I was stupid enough to look at the sun when you took me back to the house."

"That's not your fault, Jay. You haven't done anything to upset me. And Luke doesn't mind taking care of you. He's quite fond of you."

"Which is true. But how do _you_ feel about me?" Jay paused, and then spoke carefully. "You didn't take me here and put me in chains and beat me within an inch of my life without a good reason. I must mean something important to you if you were willing to take over my life like you did, right?"

"That's true."

"Then why haven't you spoken to me?"

"Do you want the warm fuzzy answer, or do you want the truth?"

"Has there ever been a time when you've been warm and fuzzy with me?"

_"Touché,"_ Bray chuckled. He pushed aside his plate and glass and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger before he spoke. "I had a chance to reflect on what went on in that garage. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so brutal, because now you won't be able to see or hear or speak to me without thinking of me as an abusive, evil monster.

"I've done horrible things to people in the name of cause. I justified it because I told myself that it was for the greater good. I was brutal, I was unconventional, but if I could make someone see the light at the end, then it was all worth it." And with that, Bray explained the _why_ behind the _what:_

_Jay's abduction had not been some random idea that was carried out on a whim. It was well planned, well-executed, and in Bray's mind, all of it was justified._

_From the moment he and Luke lay eyes on Jay, he knew the older blonde was the next member of the Wyatts. The Lord had chosen him, Bray realized; the fact that Luke was smitten with Jay was a bonus, and his in-ring skills would be a benefit to the family._

_God intended for the blonde veteran to be Bray's newest convert, and the one to help bring change to the masses. In order for that to come to fruition, Bray had to kidnap Jay to save him from all of the wickedness in the world. Everyone around him, the entire world, was carnal and sensual and devilish. But before he could save Jay from the wicked world, he had to save the veteran blonde from himself._

_Before the abduction, Bray, Erick, and Luke shadowed him, both at home, and on the road. Bray had learned Jay's habits, found the name of Jay's house/pet-sitter, and made a few persuasive phone calls. At first, the woman had been suspicious, but a few hundred extra dollars changed her mind quickly. Some would call it bribery; Bray called it stewardship for a worthy cause. Once he was confident that Jay's affairs would be taken care of in the interim, Bray and his "sons" prepared in earnest._

_The timing had to be absolutely perfect. Waiting until Jay returned to his hotel room in Baltimore was not an option; too many opportunities for Jay to succeed in his final act. So, Bray and his "sons" waited until after the match with Kane was over to take him._

"To that end, I put you in chains to save you from yourself. You were going to take your own life in Baltimore. If by some unexpected chance you didn't succeed, then you would have taken it elsewhere. It would have been just a matter of time. All of us here know that. Honestly, I thought you were upset with me, for what Erick and I put you through, although deep down, it was for your own good."

"You did what you had to do." Jay tried to assure him. "You were trying to teach me, and I was mouthy and rude."

"You were," conceded Bray. "But I persevered. Because underneath all that bluster, I could see the heartbroken and lonely man in need of healing. I did what it took to reach him. You may be in the twilight of your career in the WWE, Jay, but that doesn't mean your life had to end along with it. Your so-called friends left you behind, but that didn't mean you couldn't have new friends or a family who loves you just as much, if not more so. And you really _didn't_ want to kill yourself. You wanted someone to _save_ you. You needed someone who loved you enough to do whatever it took to save you."

Jay felt tears prickle his eyes. They weren't tears of despair or pity. What Bray just said was the absolute truth. "Bray," he ventured softly. "You don't know how right you are. I didn't want to kill myself that night. I wanted someone to stop me. I wanted someone to care enough about me to ask me what was wrong and try to help. I didn't wanna die that night, Bray." He felt the tears spill from his eyes and trundle down his cheeks. "And I don't wanna die now." He took a shaky breath and dried his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. "Dammit, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You're experiencing an emotion other than self pity and selfishness, and it's a beautiful thing to watch. The worst is behind you now. You've hit bedrock. You've descended below all things, and now there's no other direction to go but up. I hope that doesn't sound overly cheerful."

"You go right ahead and be as cheerful as you want," Jay said. "My spirits need lifting." He paused, and a grateful smile spread across his face. "Thank you, Bray. Your methods were unorthodox, but you saved me."

"There's no reason to be sad. The worst is behind you now."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: One of those chapters that wrote themselves, and those are the ones I like the most. I don't see the Wyatts as so insular that they shut themselves away from civilization as a whole. You can be in the world, but not of the world (I believe that's from John 17:14 – 16 in the Bible, and BTW, I read the NIV like my Bray muse). The sermon in Jay's dream is from promos from Monday Night Raw, February 17 and 24, 2014, mixed in with portions of the book** _**Brain Droppings** _ **by George Carlin.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	5. Chapter Five

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I can't express how much I appreciate everyone's support and kind words. They do motivate me to continue. This story, BTW, should be wrapping up in about three chapters, four max.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Please see the previous chapters. Sermon in Jay's dream/nightmare is from the episode of NXT from July 31, 2013, mixed with Smackdown from November 29, 2013. The Elinor Glyn poem is an actual one inspired by her** **_Three Weeks_ ** **series, original author of the poem unknown.**

**_Heal Me: Chapter Five_ **

" _I'm here. I love you. I don't care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. There's nothing you can ever do to lose my love. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you. I am stronger than Depression and I am braver than Loneliness and nothing will ever exhaust me."_  
― _Elizabeth Gilbert, Eat, Pray, Love_

_"There are several different types of men in this world. There are men who dream and never make it off their couch. There are men who dream and fail. And then there are men who dream and change the landscape of this world, people like Bray Wyatt. What about you, Jay? That's what I want to know. Aren't you tired of feeling unwanted? Aren't you tired of feeling like an outcast and being stepped upon?"_

_Jay glared up at his tormentor with bleary, bloodshot blue eyes. Even chained up, beaten down and bruised, he still had quite a bit of fire left inside him. "I'd rather spend the rest of my life as an unwanted, stepped-upon outcast than join your band of freaks!"_

_POW! A sudden pain shot through the side of Jay's head, and he was knocked sideways onto the floor. He glanced over at the pair of boots that stood next to him. Something dropped onto the cold concrete. It took a moment for Jay to recognize it as Erick's sheep mask._

" _YOU WILL SHOW BRAY PROPER RESPECT!" Erick growled, as he glared down at the chained-up captive, his voice low, but deadly._

_Jay gazed up at Bray's Second Son, his expression unreadable. Then, without thinking, he snarled and spit into Erick's face._

" _YOU!" The single word Erick bellowed out was loud and growly, and it sounded almost like a lion's roar. Before Jay could react, the big man pounced on him. There was a jangling of chains and shouting. The next thing he knew, Jay felt chains being wrapped around his throat. His body was lifted up and dragged across the floor._

_Panic and pain set in as Jay's air was suddenly cut off. The darkness of the garage suddenly felt darker, and a tight pain filled Jay's chest. His hands flew to his neck. Dancing silver specks filled Jay's vision, reminding him fleetingly of glitter being spilled across a piece of black construction paper. His head throbbed, and what little he was able to see began to flicker and fade..._

" _ERICK! LET HIM GO! GET OFF HIM! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!"_

_Suddenly, the pain in Jay's chest ceased, and the chains loosened. The beaten blonde toppled back to the floor, a pile of chains and shabby clothing, blood, flesh and bone. Air rushed back into Jay's lungs, and he crumpled into himself, coughing and choking and sputtering._

_As Jay caught his breath, he could hear Erick and Bray in heated conversation. "Don't ever put your hands on him like that again...discipline, Erick! He'll be worth nothing if he's dead...leave that to me!"_

_How long did Jay lay on the concrete. He couldn't tell. A minute, two, five, ten. It didn't matter. What mattered now was the fact that Bray was now looming over him. Jay lifted his pounding head, and his throbbing eyes attempted to focus._

" _Like I said, Jay," continued the Eater of Worlds, without missing a beat. "Aren't you tired of feeling unwanted? Aren't you tired of feeling like an outcast and being stepped upon?"_

_He didn't wait for an answer and continued. "Well then today is your day because today's the day that Bray Wyatt decided he's gonna change everything, and today's the day that he's gonna change you. Today, hell's about to freeze over. Today, pigs are gonna fly. Today, me and my people are gonna look fear right in the eye and say, 'Mr. Fear, sir, you are a liar'. And you'll stand alongside them._

_Bray paced back and forth in front of his captive. "When I dream, I see all these mannequins posing as people. They're living in a world where they're intoxicated with their own vanity. But we all see symmetry in beauty. I have felt the sharp teeth of society. I know what it feels like to be thrown in some groveling pit where they all point down and laugh at me. But look at me now. I grow stronger by the day. And look, I got my wings and a halo waiting for me at the end! Nobody knows you better than I do, Jay; they could never know you like I do. You'll be safe with us. You've entered the lion's den as a man, Jay but you'll emerge a monster._

" _When I say_ Monster, _I don't mean some ugly, repulsive, scary beast that's waiting in the shadows to pounce on you and drag you away to have you for its dinner. I mean_ Monster _in the sense that we scare people with ideas that completely shatter the status quo. We scare people with the idea of change. The masses want to silence and destroy people like us because we terrify them with the idea of change, which is firmly rooted in truth. Truth makes the masses stop and think. Are they living in truth, or are they living a lie? Truth brings change, and that change brings truth._

" _That's a very heavy burden. A difficult task. But you can help me, Jay. Don't you see that? When you follow me, you're serving the Lord. And think about that. Out of everyone in this world, the Lord has called_ you. _You're are an instrument for the Lord, a monster if you will, destined to help bring about change to this fallen world. That is such a blessing, Jay. You get to serve the Lord._

" _When the smoke clears, Jay, I want you to go and tell all these so-called world leaders that they better heed my warning: take notice to Bray Wyatt. Because today's the day that Bray Wyatt decided to bring down the machine, with you as a willing and happy disciple. And we're not gonna be hard to find. All you gotta do is go look up in the sky and follow the buzzards..."_

~~~ANGEL~~~

Jay twitched and jerked in his sleep. His voice was small, like that of a child. _"...Bray...no, Bray! Don't let him hurt me, Bray! Stop it, don't hurt me!"_

The heavy hand on his shoulder made Jay shriek and curl up into a tight ball in the bed, as he emerged out of his nightmare. "NO!"

"Jay...Jay. It's me. Luke."

Jay lifted his head up in the direction of the soft, rumbly voice. He felt the bed dip slightly as someone sat down at the foot. He could tell by the soft glow in the room that the bedside lamp was on. He recognized the big shape in the room by its distinct scent and feel. He moved closer and felt big arms wrap around his slender frame. "I'm sorry, Luke," Jay gasped. "I just...I freaked out."

Luke carded his big fingers through Jay's hair, and Jay leaned into the touch. "It's okay."

"It'll take me a while to completely recover," Jay admitted.

"I know it will."

"I don't know how long. Maybe the rest of my life."

"I'll be right beside you."

For some reason, those five words, which would have instilled dread in Jay weeks ago, were now remarkably reassuring. Jay snuggled up closer to Luke, realizing that the big man didn't have a shirt on. It felt like he was curling up on a fur pelt, and somehow, it was okay. An old poem came to mind that made him smirk:

_Would you like to sin_  
With Elinor Glyn  
On a tiger skin?  
Or would you prefer  
To err with her  
On some other fur?

He inhaled through his nose, the smoky-musky-sweaty-salty scent instilling a feel of safety and security. Instinctively, Jay wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and nuzzled against his massive beard. "Luke?" he asked, cautiously.

The big man turned his head to gaze down at him.

Jay hesitated, and then asked, "Will you stay with me?"

"I'll be right across from you," Luke assured him, softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"No. What I mean is..." Jay struggled to find the proper words. "Will you...will you...share the bed with me tonight?"

Luke felt a thrill pass through him, and his heart skipped a few beats. He was willing to wait as long as it took for Jay to feel comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed with him—not intimately, of course, that could wait—but wrapped in his massive arms, sleeping comfortably and feeling safe. But suddenly, that selfish desire was much closer than he'd ever thought possible. Of course, Jay couldn't see the smile that slowly spread across Luke's face, but he could heard the kindness in his voice. "Yeah. If that's what you want."

"It is." A relieved sigh escaped Jay's lips as he moved over to the opposite side of the bed so that Luke could lie down on the mattress. Once the big man was situated, Jay wriggled up close and nuzzled against his unruly beard. Luke could feel the tension leave the older man's body and heard his breathing slow.

"Luke?" Jay asked after a pause.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here."

Luke pressed a gentle kiss against the side of Jay's head, breathing in the clean scent of his hair. "Hey, I'm in this for the long haul, Jay."

A yawn squeezed Jay's eyes into slits. "Thank you," he managed, before drifting back to sleep, his last thought being, _I like how his lips feel..._

~~~ANGEL~~~

Morning greeted Luke with bright sunshine and a cool breeze, the lingering result of another downpour that struck in the middle of the night. Briefly, he wondered why he was in his bed-he'd given Jay the bed to sleep on, and he was sleeping on the cot-but then he remembered the reason, and a little grin crossed his lips. He let out a loud yawn and scratched at his beard, and then launched himself into a full-body stretch, his joints popping in response.

Absently, Luke's hand reached across the mattress. Empty. No limbs to bump into. No arms around his neck. A coppery taste filled his mouth, and his heart raced. Jay's absence jolted Luke into complete wakefulness. He leaped out of bed, rushed out of the bedroom and darted down the hall.

In the bathroom, Jay was brushing his teeth. After hearing the pounding outside the door, he nudged open the bathroom door and poked his head out into the hallway. "What on Earth are you stomping around for?"

Luke glanced in the direction of the bathroom, his eyes wide. "How in blue hell did you wind up there?" he gasped in astonishment.

Jay shrugged. "I climbed out of bed and walked."

"It's...there's not a lot of light in the hallway, and it's all cluttered-" Luke sputtered.

Jay gently cut him off. "I can see enough now to know where I'm going. And Bray had a little bit to do with that," he added with a small grin. He remembered the encouragement Bray had given him the night before while Luke and Erick were out;

" _Come on, Jay. I know you can make your way down this hall without anyone holding your hand. And you can probably make it downstairs too, for that matter."_

" _I'm not sure I can make it down the hall."_

" _Why not? You look pretty able-bodied to me."_

" _What if I step on something sharp, or I trip, or I crash into something?"_

" _If you do, then you do. And then you pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and keep going. Luke's not always gonna be at your side, Jay. You know that's the nature of our job. Sooner or later, you'll have to put on the big boy pants and stand on your own when you need to..._

_"Lao Tzu said the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. So begin that journey, Jay, and take that step..."_

"So I climbed out of bed this morning, barked my shin on your desk, stubbed my toe on the dresser, and staggered down the hall into the bathroom, where I bumped my hip on the edge of the sink." Jay let a dorky little grin cross his face. "Aside from a couple of bumps and bruises, I'm no worse for wear."

Luke had to swallow a laugh. Jay's description of how he made it to the bathroom was too funny.

The look on Jay's face was that of mild impatience. "Bray's making breakfast this morning, so we better get dressed pronto."

"I'm still helping you down the stairs." Luke insisted gently, shaking his head.

~~~ANGEL~~~

Breakfast was simple; Bray was a decent cook, so long as it was nothing elaborate. Fried eggs, toast, orange juice, coffee. Luke and his companion stuffed their breakfast down in a comfortable silence and then headed to the shed to join Erick and Bray for morning devotionals.

Today, Bray decided to tell a personal story:

"I was raised in Lafayette, Louisiana. My daddy was the captain of his own shrimp boat. I hated my daddy. He was a mean, vicious old man. My momma died giving birth to me, and my daddy blamed me for her death. He pulled me out of school when I was eight years old. He didn't think I needed to learn with the other kids. He put me to work on his boat straight away. I was unpaid labor, and I think it was his way of punishing me for merely _existing._ But then randomly one day my daddy's boat caught on fire. And it sunk him down in the Gulf of Mexico with it.

"After that, I went away to live with my uncle and my aunt on this very property. My aunt was a retired schoolteacher, and she taught me to read. I started out with 'See Spot Run'. And then it was 'Clifford the Big Red Dog'. And then it was The Good Book mostly after that. I helped my uncle on this farm growing up. He taught me a lot of things. And I learned a lot of things. I learned how this world likes to throw away little white trash peons such as myself. My uncle always said I was important, 'cause God don't make no junk. And let me tell you something: I ain't white trash. And I ain't a little peon either. I'm important. God never, ever makes junk. He creates people and things for a reason.

"I was created for a reason. Everything that's happened to me happened for a reason. You were created for a reason. And everything that's happened to you happened for a reason as well.

"This promised land has become the seat of depravity, idolatry, murder and secret combinations. And because of all of that, mixed in with excess pride and self-righteousness, this country's devolved into the most wicked and depraved of all the nations of the earth. And this nation seeks, along with all the others, to bring the whole earth into complete subjection, and the iron yoke of bondage and servitude, misery and death. And all this for power and gain and popularity and to satisfy all the lusts of the flesh.

"Because of that, the world needs men like me, _people_ like me. People like _us._ The masses have no idea. They don't know me but I know myself, and I know God. People like me, like us, we're the creators. The ones that bring the change, unite the masses and bring down the fist . That fist is change, and the masses are terrified of change..."

~~~ANGEL~~~

Lunch was beef stew, the canned variety, a slice of bread, and the now ubiquitous canned pears with cinnamon. "Maybe if you're up to it later," Luke ventured, cautiously. "We could go into town and do laundry and go grocery shopping. Then we could go for some takeout. There's a place in town that's not a chain place, and they serve really good fried chicken and ribs."

Jay's eyes widened. The thought of going back out into public thrilled him...but at the same time, it put butterflies the size of condors in his stomach. "What if someone recognizes me?" he asked, surprised at how timid his voice sounded.

Luke tilted his head to the side. "You're worried about someone recognizing you?"

"If I'm supposed to be sick and in the hospital, wouldn't it look odd to see me tooling around with a big hairy guy doing laundry and picking up takeout?"

Luke let out a snort of laughter. "I don't think people will recognize you 'round here. You'd be incidental. And they'd probably see me first and head for the door."

"Why would they do that?"

"When people see me, they act like I'm wondering how they'd taste with hot sauce," Luke shrugged. Jay busted up laughing and nearly choked on the bite of canned pear in his mouth. "It's why I try to go shopping when it's not so busy."

Jay managed to swallow his bite of pear before he spoke. "I still can't get my head around the fact that you go into town to shop."

"We have to. With our schedules as busy as they are now, the WWE and all, it's almost impossible to be self-sufficient. Bray and Erick and I, we do as much as we can, but sometimes it feels like a losing battle, as you can clearly tell." Luke studied Jay's expression. He could almost hear the wheels turning in the older blonde's head and added. "And you have to go back to Florida to settle your affairs as soon as you're able, so none of us will have much time for upkeep."

"Until I come back," Jay chimed in, a shy grin crossing his lips.

_Until I come back._ Luke felt his heart lighten at the sound of those four little words. "You really consider this your home now, don't you?"

"Well...yeah," he shrugged, before he went back to eating his lunch. After being so far removed from technology, his cats, the people who he thought were his friends, and other responsibilities, Jay now found his needs and priorities becoming much simpler. He had three square meals a day. A real bed with a pillow and soft blankets. Hot running water and a radio and books. He had a family—unconventional, but a family nonetheless—whose members were willing to do whatever it took to protect and heal him. And most importantly, he had people in his life now who genuinely loved him.

He briefly wondered if he could bring his cats here to the compound, but then he killed the thought. In this untamed, rural place, they wouldn't last a day; he knew that deep down. Besides, his housesitter was quite fond of them and often joked about taking them home with her. Better to give his fur babies to someone he knew would love and take care of them and keep them safe.

_I have so many things I need to take care of when I go back to Florida,_ Jay realized. _Sell my home, make arrangements for my cats, go through what I wanna take with me...but I shouldn't have to worry about that right now. We have more immediate matters to take care of._

_I'm running out of clean clothes, for one. And two...barbecue actually sounds pretty good for supper._

"Hey, Luke..." Jay asked. "When do you wanna head into town?"

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Kinda felt like I just tacked the last few lines of this chapter without thinking of the story flow. Of course, I'm my severest critic, so maybe it reads better than I think it does. Bray's devotional sermon was from WWE NXT from March 15, 2012, and Monday Night RAW from June 17, 2013, mixed in with the controversial religious text that I mentioned in the previous book of this series.**

**BTW, if you're wondering where the "veeeery interesting" comment came from, look up Arte Johnson and Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In on Youtube. I was watching Laugh-In re-runs when I was five or six years old (1980-something), and some of the lines from that show stuck with me to this day!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	6. Chapter Six

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well, when I was typing this chapter out originally, I was enjoying the fact that I was a Thanksgiving. My mom's roommate was working two jobs at the time, and I was housesitting, so I hadthe day all to myself. I was at WORK (really!) watching movies and taking advantage of the pre-Black Friday deals after I left (I bought a 2TB—that's TERABYTE—USB stick). I did some shopping before Thanksgiving and bought myself two pair of super cozy plush jammie pants. Perfect for lounging around.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Please see the previous chapters. Too lazy to type them all out. Trucking story from classadrivers dot net, groucho was the contributor.**

**_Chapter Six_ **

After lunch, Luke and Jay washed their dishes and put everyone's clothes together for the trip into town. It would be the first time Jay had traveled since the day he was taken from Baltimore. In a striped, long-sleeved button down shirt, denim cargo shorts, and flip-flops, Jay was appropriately dressed for running around. He wore dark sunglasses not so much for protection for his still-healing eyes as for anonymity.

Luke and his companion drove into Crowley in a Ford extended cab truck. It was an old and rumbly blue beast, but it was reliable, and it was sturdy.

At the Laundromat, a clean, modern-looking facility, Luke gave Jay a small radio that he'd found in the truck's glove compartment, the kind that you can stick in your pocket. Jay looked down at his radio and grinned as he stuck the earbuds in his ears and turned it on. The radio was tuned into the classic rock station out of Lafayette. It was a small gift, but much appreciated, and it would keep Jay occupied while the clothes were being laundered.

Whenever Bray's "sons" appeared at a WWE show, their clothes always looked like they'd never been washed. Now, after spending time in Crowley's best coin-op Laundromat (truthfully, it was Crowley's _only_ coin-op Laundromat), Jay figured out why that was the case. Luke had only one rule when washing his clothes and everyone else's; wash everything in warm water.

Later, at Walmart, Jay and Luke picked up staples that could be eaten quickly, or stored for extended periods of time without spoiling; beef jerky, cheese, crackers, breakfast cereal, raisins, mayonnaise, pickles, a couple cases of RC Cola, onions, carrots, a couple of heads of lettuce for salads. Even a few bags of cookies. All that was left then was picking up takeout for dinner.

The rib-and-chicken shack was in a building along Highway 90 that had once been a gas station. The thick smell of deep-fat fry oil, sweet wood smoke, and barbecued meat made Jay's stomach growl.

The girl at the counter, a rather chubby looking high-school aged girl with mousy blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, barely glanced up from her order pad as Luke ordered two full slabs of ribs, four large orders of fries, and four 32-ounce Pepsis.

"And add two orders of chicken dinner," Luke continued; he couldn't forget Bray and Erick. "The four piece. White and dark meat. With extra salt."

"Okay. Two chickens," the girl said, waddling off to place the order.

Jay glanced around. The place was quiet, and even though he and Luke were the only two in line, he felt self-conscious.

It was always fun to watch food get prepared in restaurants like these. The layout of this particular place was such that Luke could easily look around the corner to the kitchen. Two high school-aged kids were chatting away and putting together the fried chicken meals. Luke watched a young man wearing a T-shirt, jeans, and plastic gloves take a chicken out of a large industrial fridge and pull it apart expertly before handing the pieces off to a similarly-clad girl. She rolled the meat in egg wash and then flour and spices before dropping the pieces into a fry basket and lowering it into a vat of oil. The oil popped and spat as the chicken pieces cooked and turned golden brown.

With the same economy of motion, the counter girl washed her hands and whipped on a pair of gloves before she grabbed a large bag of fries (they looked like the fresh-cut variety with the skins still on) and emptied it into a fry basket to stick in the hot oil to cook along with the chicken pieces.

While the fries and chicken were cooking away, the young man picked up a metal bin full of barbecue sauce and a basting brush and opened a large oven door. With the brush, he painted the sauce on a slab of ribs that were grilling away in a large metal pan.

"This may take a while," Luke told his companion. "Why don't we sit down?"

"Fine by me," Jay shrugged as Luke escorted him to a table covered with a red and white checkered vinyl cloth. "My feet are getting tired."

Luke and his companion sat in comfortable silence as their food was being prepared. Something caught Luke's eye and he gazed across the restaurant at the black and purple jukebox next to the front door. "I never thought I'd see one of those funky-looking old jukeboxes again," Luke smiled. "Must be at least forty years old."

"Really?" Jay tried to follow Luke's gaze. "Sorry. Everything looks really blurry to me, like I'm seriously nearsighted."

Luke smiled inwardly; Jay's vision was definitely clearing up. Perhaps in another day or so, his eyesight would be back to normal. "Yeah. I saw those jukeboxes all the time when I was traveling with my dad during the summer. I think they were at every truck stop we visited. He'd give me a dollar and told me to put the money in the jukebox and chose the music I wanted to play." He paused. "I never played the pop tunes. It was always rock and roll. That takes me back a long ways. Really good memories."

"I wouldn't mind listening to a few of your memories," Jay smirked. "You have a dollar?" Luke did, and soon the two of them listened to Marshall Tucker Band, Journey, and the Eagles, until the counter girl called out their order.

"Okay. Two chicken dinners, four-piece, white and dark mix, two full slabs, four large orders of fries, and four 32-ounce Pepsis," she announced, arriving with the food in several white paper sacks (they were stuffed in a cardboard box) and a cardboard cup holder. Luke handed the girl a fifty dollar bill, and she stuffed it into her register drawer and gave Luke back the change.

"You get to carry our food," Luke ordered Jay gently, gesturing towards the jammed-full box and the cup holder.

"Only if you carry our drinks," Jay fired back, just as gently, as he balanced the food in his arms and followed Luke out of the restaurant.

~~~ANGEL~~~

Later, Bray helped Jay and Luke put the groceries away and took the barbecue outside. Erick had cleared away some dead brush and branches and debris and created a small area for the four of them to sit and eat their supper. He dug a hole and created a fire pit to sit around later. They would have a simple picnic outside in the clearing outside the house, then sit around the fire pit and watch the sun go down.

"Come on, Jay," Luke encouraged him. "Dig in."

Jay eagerly took a bite of the spicy barbecue. He could taste tomato, sweetened with brown sugar and cane syrup, and spiked with cayenne pepper, mustard, hot sauce, onion, garlic, and other seasonings he couldn't identify, with a tangy finish that had to be vinegar. He ate part of his slab (Erick finished the rest) and a couple pieces of chicken, as well as all of his French fries, and drank the full container of Pepsi. To Jay, it felt like he'd eaten a seven-course gourmet meal.

Later, in the fire pit, Bray cooked some popcorn in a cast-iron skillet with olive oil and salt. As the four of them ate, Bray spun a few tales of his own about his life on the road:

"I once had a co-driver named Ed and we were forced together by the boss to take a load to California. We used a cabover Freightliner. We hadn't gotten through Pennsylvania when Ed decided to try my patience. He was driving for about 2 hours, when he decided to park at some rest area and nose the truck near a drop off. He jacked the cab up and yelled "We're going over!" I woke with a start and rolled out of the sleeper into the windshield! Needless to say I was not happy.

"I didn't say anything to him about it, but was he in for a big surprise. Somewhere west of Oklahoma City it was raining a ton so I pulled off on to the shoulder, got out and tossed a smoke bomb into the cab and yelled "Oh no! The cab is on fire!" Ed jumped out of the sleeper and dove out the passenger door and right into a huge mud puddle. A highway patrolman had stopped and asked what had happened and I said my co-driver had Swine flu and one of the symptoms is a craving for mud puddles!

"After that we got along fine!"

Soon, the conversation turned to some of Bray's philosophies. Bray went on about how fruit and vegetables were supposed to be the main thing that people ate every day. But, the processed-food producers and medical industry didn't want people to be well, so they kept shoving their products and Star Wars type medicines down everyone's throats (of course, the ribs and fried chicken dinners were okay, but just as a treat, Bray pointed out) so that each industry would keep the other in business. He then told a story about a group in Vermont who would visit local grocery stores and dumpster dive for the fruits, veggies, and other foods that were thrown out each day. They'd cook, dry or freeze the fruits and veggies and put the sandwiches, packaged foods, etc., in the freezer to eat at a later time.

After dinner, Bray and the others took the leftover trash (paper bags, cups, etc.) and burned them in the fire pit. When Luke escorted Jay back to the house, the moon was bright in the sky, and the stars were twinkling. Night had fallen; the day was officially over.

~~~ANGEL~~~

Jay's eyesight was still blurry, but it was now clear enough that he could see where he was going. He was even able to climb the stairs, gather his sleep shirt and pants from Luke's bedroom and pad down the hallway so that he could take a shower.

In the bathroom, Jay undressed, turned the shower on, and stepped into the steamy hot spray. He found a bar of soap and some all-natural organic shampoo and washed up. As he soaped up and leaned into the hot water to rinse off, he suddenly remembered the last time he'd taken a shower (up until this point he'd taken baths). The night he'd planned to kill himself.

Jay's heart raced as the reality of his situation became crystal clear. Had he not been taken by the Wyatts, he wouldn't be here, simple as that. He would have been six feet under, a victim of his heartache and depression. He wouldn't be able to enjoy the simple things in life; enjoying a quiet evening and a delicious supper with a group he now considered family, lying in bed at night in rapt attention as Luke read from the Bible or the local paper, or some old dime store mysteries, listening to and gaining a new appreciation for the classic rock on the radio, and just running around doing errands and enjoying the company of another and savoring the comfortable silences.

The truth was undeniable; Bray had frightened and broken Jay into the life he now led (although he'd apologized for his methods later), but Luke's devotion and affections had healed and restored him physically, emotionally, and spiritually, to a profound point of acceptance. Because of that devotion, a new Jay had emerged. One who'd been broken into pieces and reassembled into something different. Someone different. Someone important. Someone who was loved. Lovable. Valuable. Beautiful.

A lump welled up in Jay's throat, and he began to weep. He wept, not out of despair or pain, but out of gratitude, and in relief and in a new-found appreciation for his life. He made no noise; the sobs that wracked his body were silent. The one thought that crossed his mind was, G _ood thing I'm in the shower. Nobody can see the tears. Even if they are of the happy variety._

~~~ANGEL~~~

While Jay was washing up, Luke took Bray aside. "I wanna do something for him," he announced.

"You've done plenty for him, Luke." Bray's smile was genuine. "I seen the looks he's been giving you. He loves you."

"You really think so, Bray?"

"I _know_ so."

Luke smiled. Deep down, he knew Bray was right. "Well, I still wanna do something special for Jay. I'm gonna go get a flashlight and pick some berries."

"Watch out for the snakes," Bray warned Luke gently as the behemoth went to get a flashlight."

"I don't think there's ever been a snake in that strawberry patch since we first saw it," Luke fired back, before disappearing from view.

Bray watched the big man's retreating form and approached his Second Son. "So, Erick. What do you think?"

Erick, who was extinguishing the fire and drowning the coals, glanced up. "You see how close those two are," he answered, simply. "And I don't think it's because Jay can't see. They're genuinely fond of each other now. In fact, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if tonight they..."

Bray finished the sentence. "Became intimate?"

Erick nodded. "Perhaps we'll find out tonight whether or not Jay's a screamer."

Bray snorted in laughter. "You've always been short, sweet and to the point, Erick."

"You wouldn't want me any other way."

~~~ANGEL~~~

Jay had changed into his sleep clothes and was sitting on the bed when Luke entered the bedroom. He smiled softly. "Hey."

Jay's voice was soft, shy. "Hey yourself."

Luke sat down at the foot of the bed and placed something in Jay's lap. "I have something for you."

The older blonde tipped his head quizzically as he ran his fingers across what Luke had just given him. Carefully, he picked up one of the objects (there were four total) and held it up to his face. It was bright red, slightly rough in texture, and curved on the top and bottom. He felt something frilly and rough on the top. He brought the object to his nose and sniffed. It smelled fresh and sweet, slightly fruity.

"So...what did you bring me?"

"Take a bite out of it," Luke urged Jay, gently.

Jay took a careful bite. Whatever he'd just bitten into tasted juicy and sweet. He chewed, swallowed, and recognized what he was eating. "You brought me strawberries? We didn't pick strawberries up at the store, did we?"

"No. There's a patch of wild ones on the property. I'll have to take you over there. It's kinda cool. No matter how many berries you pick out of the patch, the patch never seems to run out."

"Well, I'll be damned. That's..." Jay tried to find the appropriate words. "Sweet. I like it...I like them." It felt odd, being fed strawberries like this. It made him feel more feminine than he was comfortable with. But then he chastised himself for the thought. Luke was kind enough to bring him something, and he was being a gentleman about it. Worrying about such a sweet gesture being a threat to his manhood was ridiculous.

So, he gave Luke a genuine smile and let the big man feed him the little fruits. "Thank you."

"Thought you'd like 'em," Luke smiled in return. "And you're welcome."

"Hey, uhmm...I had a really good time today."

"Thanks. I'm glad you did." After a brief, uncomfortable silence, Luke climbed off the bed. "I'm gonna get ready for bed, if that's okay."

"No," Jay stopped him. "Don't go. Take your shoes off. I want you here. Lay with me."

Jay shifted on the bed so as to make himself more comfortable and to give Luke some extra room. Once Luke took off his shoes and socks and situated himself on the bed, the older blonde moved closer. He hesitated for a moment...and then he draped one arm around the big man's neck.

Luke's pulse quickened as he gazed down at Jay. "What are you doing?"

"Call it my way of saying _Thank You,_ for everything you've done for me," Jay answered back, his voice soft. A mischievous twinkle appeared in Jay's eyes, and a dorky little grin appeared on his lips as he lifted his other hand and rested it against the side of Luke's face. Gently, he guided Luke's face down to his, and the gap between their lips closed. Jay lowered his eyelids as he pressed his lips against Luke's.

It felt like time had stopped. Underneath that unruly beard, Luke's lips were warm and plush and soft. To Jay, it felt like a million butterflies had just taken flight inside of him the moment he'd kissed the First Son. Luke felt fireworks. He felt like he'd been hit in the head with a tire-iron. He felt the same rush of adrenaline that would course through his veins if he'd stepped in front of an 18-wheeler on a dark stretch of highway.

They pulled away then. Luke was barely able to breathe as he studied Jay's face and silently questioned his demeanor. Jay gazed down at the red and black bedclothes, a soft blush rising in his cheeks.

Luke was the first to speak. "Something the matter?"

"You tickle," Jay answered, bluntly.

Luke couldn't stop himself. "Get used to it."

"I think I'll have plenty of time to get used to it," Jay chuckled, as he cupped Luke's cheek in his smaller hand. As he ran his fingers down Luke's jaw and ears, it occurred to him that he felt... _small..._ compared to the First Son. Jay knew that his own hands were larger than those of many of his colleagues, so compared to Luke, he was suddenly felt...what was the word? Vulnerable? Fragile? Precious? Perhaps it was _cherished._ Whatever the word was, it was that in the best, most positive connotation possible.

And he liked that feeling.

Jay tipped his face upwards for another kiss, but this time it was Luke who took the lead. He pressed his lips softly against Jay's and kissed the older blonde, his gestures cautious, like he was approaching a frightened kitten. Jay's lips were soft and moist, plush and inviting, and Luke could taste the strawberries that Jay had eaten. Jay lowered his eyelids almost demurely, as he tried to study the face of his...well, he couldn't call Luke a companion anymore, could he?

He sensed Luke's hesitation after the First Son pulled away. "It's okay, Luke," he said, softly. "I want this. And I'm not gonna break."

That seemed to assure the big man, and Luke nuzzled Jay's neck, inhaling his scent. Jay's skin smelled clean. Luke could catch a whiff of ginger, juniper, orange, the remnants of the soap he'd bathed with. He went for another kiss; this one a bit deeper, and he let his hands slide beneath Jay's arms so that they rested at the small of the older blonde's back.

A sly smile crept across Jay's lips as he lay his hands on Luke's chest. "Feels like I'm snuggling up with a grizzly bear."

Luke cocked a glossy eyebrow. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing," Jay smiled, nuzzling Luke's beard. "A very, very good thing..." His voice trailed off as he noticed the lights in the hallway flickering and swaying back and forth. Shadows danced across the room and Jay tensed. "Who's out there?" he squeaked.

Luke sighed in mild exasperation and glanced towards the doorway. "Bray!" he exclaimed. "If that's you, go away! We're fine." The shadows and swaying lights retreated. "Well, then. Where were we?"

Jay placed his hand back on Luke's chest. "I think we were talking about snuggling up with a grizzly bear. In this case, it's a very, very good thing—oh, yeah. Right there!"

Jay shuddered as Luke's hand ventured towards his inner thigh. His heart began to pound, as he surrendered himself to his...lover? He felt those big hands glide up his torso and ease his black sleep shirt up and over his head. Jay's fingers nimbly slid Luke's flannel shirt off his shoulders. Luke removed his wifebeater so that he too was bare-chested.

Luke dropped a line of kisses along Jay's neck, across his collarbone and down his chest. Jay sighed and felt his pulse race as he felt the big man's hot breath on his neck and felt Luke's hair trail across his skin. His fingernails bit gently into Luke's flesh; Luke growled softly before Jay hushed him with another kiss and leaned back in the hopes that Luke would follow him; he did. Jay tensed up when Luke's big fingers slipped beneath the fabric of his pajama pants. But it wasn't fear that made his muscles tighten. It was anticipation. Excitement. Desire.

"Luke?" Jay reached up to brush the big man's hair from his face. "Remember what you said to me after Bray brought me back up here? You didn't want me to say I love you unless I absolutely wanted to say it, and unless I absolutely meant it."

Luke let a smile spread across his lips, and his eyes twinkled. Something told him that he wouldn't need to sleep on the cot anymore. "Yeah. So soon?"

Jay shrugged. "Well...yeah. I absolutely want to say this, and I absolutely mean it." The older blonde twined his fingers into Luke's hair and guided their lips back together, but not before he said, "I love you, Luke Harper."

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: And there it is! My first slash makeout scene. If it sucked, a big fat SORRY! And BTW, I don't write lemons. If you want lemons, go to the supermarket and pick some up in the produce department.**

**Growing up, I remember the Seeburg jukeboxes that were EVERYWHERE. Restaurants, bowling alleys, truck stops. You name it, they were there. I never liked pop music, and like my Luke, I gravitated towards the classic rock. Here's the list of the classic rock songs that Luke probably listened to while traveling with his dad during his summers as a kid:**

**Feel Like Making Love - Bad Company**  
**Rock Steady - Bad Company**  
**Can't Get Enough – Bad Company**  
**Seagull - Bad Company**  
**Baby Hold On - Eddie Money**  
**I'll Still Be Loving You - Led Zeppelin**  
**Roll Me Away - Bob Seeger**  
**Main Street - Bob Seeger**  
**Afternoon Delight - Starland Vocal Band**  
**Miracles – Jefferson Starship**  
**With Your Love – Jefferson Starship**  
**Count On Me – Jefferson Starship**  
**How Long - Ace**  
**Lying Eyes - Eagles**  
**New Kid In Town – Eagles**  
**Seven Bridges Road – Eagles**  
**One Of These Nights - Eagles**  
**Flirtin' With Disaster - Molly Hatchett**  
**Simple Man - Lynyrd Skynyrd**  
**I Need You - Lynyrd Skynyrd**  
**Sweet Home Alabama - Lynyrd Skynyrd**  
**After Midnight (1988 version) - Eric Clapton**  
**Green Grass And High Tides – Outlaws**  
**There Goes Another Love Song - Outlaws**  
**Heard It In A Love Song - Marshall Tucker Band**  
**Love Is Alive - Gary Wright**  
**Dream Weaver – Gary Wright**  
**Straight On – Heart**  
**Magic Man - Heart**  
**Wheel In The Sky - Journey**  
**Stay With Me - Faces**  
**Stumbling In - Suzi Quattro & Chris Norman**  
**I Saw the Light - Todd Rundgren**  
**The Things We Do For Love - 10 CC**  
**Bad Time To Be In Love – Grand Funk Railroad**  
**Don't Fear The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult**  
**Fooled Around And Fell In Love - Elvin Bishop**  
**You're My Best Friend - Queen**  
**Someone Saved My Life Tonight - Elton John**  
**Dreams - Allman Brothers Band**  
**Midnight Rider - Allman Brothers Band**

**Live In Fear and Everything He Says Is True were the two stories from theytalktome that were the basis for the makeout scene.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


	7. Chapter Seven

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: This chapter's gonna be a bit short. In the next installment, well...there's going to be a few tweaks to what I'd originally planned. Let's just say that Jay's not ready to retire yet, and he and the other Wyatts will find the perfect way to spread their message and drag the WWE, kicking and screaming, into a new era. Gotta admit that this one will be easier to write, because I'll only be rewriting one year of WWE history.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Please see the previous chapters in this story. If I haven't provided proper credit for something, PLEASE, PLEASE...tell me! I'll be happy to fix things if necessary.**

**_Heal Me: Chapter Seven_ **

" _This life is for loving, sharing, learning, smiling, caring, forgiving, laughing, hugging, helping, dancing, wondering, healing, and even more loving. I choose to live life this way. I want to live my life in such a way that when I get out of bed in the morning, the devil says, 'aw sh*t, he's up!"_  
― _Steve Maraboli, Unapologetically You: Reflections on Life and the Human Experience_

" _And so I wait. I wait for time to heal the pain and raise me to me feet once again - so that I can start a new path, my own path, the one that will make me whole again."_  
― _Jack Canfield, Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul II_

Jay let out a soft sigh as Luke's firm, strong hands massaged at his tired shoulders.

"I wish you didn't have to go back to Tampa." There was a hint of melancholy in Luke's deep voice.

"I have to," Jay explained, leaning back slightly. He and Luke were on the porch, watching the clouds gather in the west. "I need to get everything in order before I move out here for good. I have to sell my house. I have to re-home my cats. I have to go through what I want to bring up here. I have to put things in storage." Jay turned to face Luke, and then ran his fingers gently across the big man's face. "But I'll be back as soon as I can."

It had taken two hours on the phone earlier in the day, not to mention a considerable number of charges to Jay's credit card, but his arrangements were already underway. Jay's house/pet sitter (as well as her daughter) would take his cats. A moving company would pack Jay's things and place them in secure storage a week after Jay arrived in Tampa. He figured it would give him plenty of time to go through whatever he needed to and decide what to keep, what to throw away, and what to sell.

He'd gotten in touch with a realtor in his area, who was happy to put his house up on the market, with the provision that the house NOT become a rental property. The realtor expected the place to sell by the end of the year.

It wasn't often that problems could be fixed by throwing some money at them. This was one of those rare occasions.

It was now the second week in September. Jay's eyesight had returned to normal weeks before. His health had been restored; he'd gotten slightly out of shape during his extended stay, but as soon as he was able, Jay helped Bray and the others around the property. Eventually, his strength and stamina returned as a result of the manual labor, and eventually, he'd start his in-ring training again and hopefully return to the WWE.

Jay had either read or heard the entire Scriptures by now, parts of them many times through. And he still found more things to study, to question, to learn. If he was supposed to be a creator, and an agent of change who brought down the fist and united the masses, he was determined to learn as much as possible in preparation for that role.

He had nightmares every so often, and he'd screamed himself awake on more than one occasion. And sometimes, his heart would begin to race when he was by himself, and it looked like walls or objects were moving closer towards him, making him feel trapped and defenseless. He'd find something to curl up next to for security; the corner of a couch, a wall, a pillow. Sometimes, he'd cover himself up almost completely with a blanket to feel safe. They were souvenirs of an ordeal that broke him, and ultimately fixed him, in more ways than he could imagine.

But emotionally, Jay knew he was getting there. His priorities-and his life-were simpler than he'd allowed them to become. He now had an appreciation for the simpler things in life. A warm room and soft bed. Three meals a day. Hot showers, books, a radio. Sunrises and thunderstorms and sunsets. Running around doing errands. Intelligent discussions and funny stories around a bonfire. Jay was talking more. Laughing more. Smiling more. He was much closer to the Lord now than he was when he'd first arrived. He had a mission. A sense of purpose. And more importantly, he'd found a place he belonged. He'd found his family.

And he found someone he loved, someone genuinely who loved him back and made him feel safe, happy, loved and desirable. To think that he and Luke had instilled those feelings in each other was a bit odd, but a good odd. One that he wouldn't trade for anything material.

He was reflecting on these changes when the weather abruptly turned. It wasn't another thunderstorm on the horizon, not this time. Dark clouds began to billow from the west. A sudden chill bit through the misty, humid air as a cold wind gusted across the compound and the wild green countryside. The cold was so sudden and so intense that Jay had to go inside to find a jacket.

When Jay returned to the porch, the shadows were gathering; night was close at hand. Then the storm struck. Lightning flashed across the sky, making it look almost as bright as day. The thunder that rolled through the sky was so deep and so loud, it felt like the very air was vibrating. There was just a smattering of rain, and briefly, Jay wondered if all that buildup was for nothing.

He was about to be proven wrong.

The hail began to fall, much like the water did during the monsoon thunderstorms. The skies opened and practically vomited cold, hard and jagged chunks of ice onto the ground. Eventually, he and Luke decided to head inside to watch the spectacle through the living room window. In the safety of the big, cluttered house, the two of them watched the storm unfold, the hail creating a tremendous racket as it landed. It came down so hard, Jay feared that it would punch holes into the roof of the house.

Once the storm passed, Jay cautiously stepped back out onto the porch. The green landscape was covered with a layer of hail that made it look like winter. He ventured off the porch and found that the ground that wasn't touched by the hail was slippery and wet. The air was chilly, and Jay shivered as he returned to the safety of the house. Summer had officially ended in one fell swoop.

As he stared across the drastically changed landscape, Jay thought it was a metaphor for what he'd gone through at the hands of the Wyatts.

Jay had come a long way in the two and a half months he'd been on the compound. He'd arrived against his will to the place his companion and lover called home. Now, here he was, standing on the porch of a weathered old house in the Louisiana backwoods, staring out onto the distance, and feasting his eyes on the wild beauty of the countryside. He leaned back slightly, enjoying the warmth that Luke had to offer. A contented smile creased his lips.

His place in Tampa felt like it was a world away…and he no longer missed it.

This was now his home.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: This one was a bit short, but sweet. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and critiqued my story. I didn't think I'd get so attached to Jay and Luke like this, but I'm glad I did.**

**Once again, a million THANKS to theytalktome for allowing me to use her work as the inspiration and backstory for this series. Her work called** **_Live In Fear_ ** **inspired this last chapter.**

**Thanks again to everyone who's read this series, and I'll see you soon!:)**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


End file.
